Breaking Point
by PhantomAlchemist
Summary: Edward killed Alphonse? When Roy discovers this shocking truth, he takes a broken Ed into his home but will he ever find out why? Perhaps the answers lie in Ed's past. Parental! RoyxEd AU
1. Prologue

**Please read this before reading!** Okay, so this is set in an alternate universe from the show so there're a few things you need to know before reading. 1) Hughes isn't dead. 2) Hohenheim didn't leave until Ed was nearly six. 3) Most of this story takes place in Ed's childhood, but it isn't like episode three. …There's probably more, and I'll be sure to mention them as needed.

Well, a quick word before I begin. I hope you read the above note because it's important. Now, yes, I know, I'm supposed to be working on Assassin's Love…_How could you quit after just one chapter?!_ I know, but currently, I can't play the game so it's a bit harder to write…I'll continue it one day. As for this story, this is my first attempt at a Fullmetal Alchemist story in quite awhile…in fact, it's my first attempt at any story in awhile. It's just an idea that came to me while spacing out during class, and I hope you like it. So, without further ado, it's time to begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything associated with it. Only in my mind…only.**

888888888888

Al was gone…No matter how many times he repeated it, his mind couldn't grasp it…Al was gone…Forever…He'd never even been returned to his own flesh and blood before his life was taken years before his time. And now the only person who could have shed some light on the questions of "Why?" and "How?" was sitting silently in a hospital bed. It was a hard time for him, Roy knew this, but there were questions that needed answers, and the young blond refused to speak.

"Alright, Edward, let's try this again," Colonel Roy Mustang said with a sigh. "What happened in Maldin? To you? To…Al?"

Edward Elric remained silent. His shaking hands curled into fists, a sign that most would read as someone trying not to cry, but his eyes didn't hold tears. As Roy looked into those golden orbs, he saw a completely different person. These eyes held no spark or fire like the Fullmetal he knew. They held no life. There were no emotions, not sadness, nor anger or anything. They were just dead. Roy didn't know how long he could handle those eyes.

"Edward!" Roy nearly shouted, his patience growing thin. "We need information, Ed, and you're the only one who can give it to us!" Ed didn't even seem to hear him. His normal, calm demeanor gone, Roy roughly grabbed Ed by the shoulders and forced him to look right into his own onyx eyes. "Dammit, Ed! Talk! Don't you even care what happens to the man that killed your little brother?"

"No…"

Roy drew a quick breath and immediately let go of the boy's shoulders. His reply was almost inaudible, but the impact…Roy felt like he'd been shot through the chest multiple times. For a moment, he could do nothing but stare at the alchemist who had already drawn back into his own little world. His mouth had gone so dry, he could hardly even swallow, let alone speak. Something was very wrong here.

"No?" Roy asked praying that he had just heard wrong. The boy gave him no signal as to whether the answer was right or not. "No…Don't you care at all? Without your answers, we won't be able to find this guy or lock him up, and you're saying you don't care? What if this man kills someone else? Just tell me who he is! Where he is!"

"I killed him."

Again, the answer barely qualified as a whisper. And again, Roy was silenced for a moment.

"The murderer?" Roy asked after regaining his voice.

"No…"

"Then…"

Ed turned his eyes toward Roy for the first time in the conversation, and he saw a spark of something though it was gone as quickly as it came.

"I killed Alphonse Elric."

88888888888888

Yeah, I know, it's short. I'll use the old prologue excuse. It's mostly just supposed to hook you in, and I promise that I will not write a single chapter this short for the rest of the story. The next chapter will be done either tonight or tomorrow (I have a huge test tomorrow so it depends on how much I feel like studying.) and I'll post it just as soon as I get 5 reviews. Hope you enjoyed it!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the next chapter! I told you I'd have it up soon. I took extra time to write this chapter so it'll be longer than the last…I think I may have failed that big test because I used my study time to write, but oh well. I really don't care. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (where the AU part becomes really obvious, please read the note in the 1st chapter if you haven't already cuz I don't want to get flamed on this chapter) and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! On with the show!

**Please read this before reading**: I'll warn you ahead of time that there is a female OC in this chapter, but she isn't what you think. I can't tell you why cuz it'll ruin the story, but she is not a please-fall-in-love-with-me-cuz-I'm-a-perfect-and-wonderful-and-beautiful-Mary-Sue. You'll see.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Yep, that's it, nothing witty today.

88888888888

1905 – Older brother, 6 – Younger brother, 5

"When will Dad be back?" Alphonse Elric asked his older brother.

"He's not coming back!" Edward shouted causing the younger one to shake in fear.

"Not coming back?" Al repeated.

"No! He ditched us!"

Edward punched the tree that Al was playing in causing a few red leaves to fall around him. Al watched with a worried expression as Ed continued punching. Ed was trying so hard not to cry. Every time the tears formed, again he would punch the poor tree.

"Stop it, Brother!" Al yelled when he saw the first drops of blood. He quickly scrambled out of the tree and grabbed Ed's arm. "You're hurting yourself!"

Ed stopped. Glancing at his fist, his eyes went wide. He touched the raw skin and winced. Had he really not noticed the state of his own hand? Sure he was angry but not noticing his own pain? Now that he thought about it, it still didn't hurt. Taking several deep breaths to calm himself down, he started to feel the pain in his hand. Only then did he notice Al's tears.

"I'm sorry, Al," Edward said placing his non-bloody hand on Al's shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"He's not coming back?" Al asked, ignoring Ed's attempts to stop his tears.

"…No."

"But he has to! I know he'll come back."

"Yeah, well, you didn't hear him!"

The only sound was Al's sobs. It was a horrible sound to Ed.

"I'm gonna go take a walk," Ed said after a moment.

"But your hand! Mom needs to look at that!"

"No, it's fine. We don't need to worry her."

"But…"

"I said no! Don't tell her!"

With that, he was gone leaving a stunned, crying Al behind.

"Brother…"

The same as Alphonse had always been closer to his mother, Edward was closer to his father. The boy would follow Hohenheim anywhere. He was his greatest role-model. The man had taught the boys alchemy and was always happy when Ed would ask for more lessons. The two went fishing together, and Ed always went with him on business trips despite his mother's protests. He loved his father more than anyone else in the world. But now, there would be no more alchemy lessons, no more fishing, and he hadn't been invited on this trip. The man he had loved so dear had left them, and Ed knew that he would never come back. His mother's heart was irreparably damaged, Al was sad and crying, and Ed…He wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees and cry…cry until he couldn't cry anymore. He wanted to yell and scream and throw an all-out tantrum…but he was the older brother. It was his job to be strong for Al. He'd been told that many times. He couldn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

After awhile, Ed stopped running. He hadn't even realized he'd been running. Years of exploring Resembool told him exactly where he was though. The water was just down the path if you made a turn at the house with the 'For Sale' sign, and just beyond that was Winry's.

"Something's different," Ed muttered softly to himself.

It was a moment before he realized just what was different. The 'For Sale' sign was missing, and he could see the silhouette of a person beyond the new curtains.

"Hi!"

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin as the voice broke through his thoughts. Turning around quickly, he nearly knocked over the young brunette girl standing behind him. She took a step back and tilted her head like a curious puppy.

"Uh, hi…" Ed said after regaining his composure. "Who are you? Are you the one that moved into this house?"

"Yeah," the girl replied with a smile. "We just moved here yesterday. My name is Kayt. What's your name?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Edward."

"How cute! That's my dog's name!"

Ed didn't have a response for that except to lower his head slightly.

"So, hey," the girl continued not seeming to notice, "is something the matter? You looked kinda upset. Did something happen?"

Edward lowered his head more losing eye contact. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Oh, okay then!"

Edward tilted his head slightly, confused about this strange girl. Did nothing bother her?

"Are there any other kids around here?" Kayt asked again ignoring Ed's expression.

"Yeah. There's Winry Rockbell who lives just down the road that way," Ed answered pointing in the direction of Winry's house. "And there's my little brother Alphonse. And the guy's at school, but a lot of them are mean."

"Mean? How?"

"They pick on Al during recess just cause they're older."

"Oh…Well, you think you can introduce me to Al and Winry tomorrow?"

"Why not now?" Ed asked wanting some kind of company that wasn't crying.

"I've still got unpacking to do!"

"Oh, well then, me and Al will come by around ten tomorrow, and then we can all go to Winry's. How's that?"

"Perfect!"

"Kayt!" a woman's voice called from the door. A woman that Ed assumed to be Kayt's mother stepped outside.

"Look!" Kayt said happily. "It's my new friend Edward!" She pointed to Ed with that same overly enthusiastic smile still plastered on her face.

"Yes, that's nice," the woman said glancing at Ed, not seeming thrilled in the least. "But you were supposed to be helping me in the kitchen, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I was…Bye, Edward!" she said, still happy, waving right in his face. Without waiting for Edward to respond, she followed her mother back inside the house.

Ed could only stare dumbfounded at the closed door. She was a very strange little girl, but she had accomplished one thing in the short meeting. The news of his father had been pushed to the back of his mind.

8888888888

Sorry if that chapter was sucky. Half of it I wrote during Spanish while trying to take notes, and the other half I wrote while trying to IM a friend (you know who you are, Ashley!). I do promise that the next chapter will be much more interesting and should be up within a day or two or whenever I get 10 reviews, whichever comes first. And in case you hadn't noticed from this chapter, it's gone back in the past from the prologue and will work it's way back up to then so you'll get your answers in due time. Then, it'll continue on past the prologue. I've got most of it planned out so updating should be fast. Hope you enjoy it! (And yes, I do plan on redoing this suckish, rushed chapter soon.)

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	3. Chapter 2

Look at me go! Three chapters in three days! Don't get used to it. They're gonna be further apart now so you have time to review and such. They won't be too far apart though. Not like my other stories with months between chapters. I won't say much this time around except that I hope this makes up for that crappy last chapter. I tried much harder to make this one better. So, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I don't think you're reading this, but thank you Kayt for letting me use your name! And yes, I do realize that I update at only 8 reviews instead of 10, but I'm really looking forward to hearing y'alls opinion about this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

8888888888888

Crying. More crying. Edward had been reminded immediately of earlier that morning as soon as he stepped inside that house. Alphonse was crying into his mother's dress. As for Trisha, her tears had stopped if only for Al's sake, but it was evident by her puffy, red eyes that she had been crying all day. Ed immediately felt guilty for having forgotten about the situation. He should have been more upset than Al, but all he could think about was the strange girl he had met.

"Brother, you're back," Al stated through tears as Ed came inside. Edward mentally smiled at Al's habit of pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah…" Ed replied, desperately wanting to get away from the crying again.

"Come here, Ed. Let me see your hand," Trisha Elric said gently as she transferred Al to the couch.

"Al!" Ed shouted casting a betrayed glance at his brother.

"Sorry, Brother, but what if it got infected?"

Ed pouted as Trisha carefully wrapped the wound in gauze. Al hid behind his mother, trying to avoid his brother's gaze.

"There," she said once his hand was covered. "Isn't that better?" She felt something pull on her dress and noticed Al cowering behind her. "Now, Ed, don't be mad at you brother. He did the right thing. It _could_ have gotten infected. So no more hurting the poor trees, alright Ed? They never did anything to you."

Ed couldn't help but smile. Even under the current circumstances, his mother was able to joke with them. No matter how bad things got, she would never let on about how bad it was.

"Right," Ed said.

"Good. Now, what would you like for dinner?"

"Stew!" the brother's said together.

"Alright then, stew it is."

"Hey, Al," Ed said as Trisha left to start the meal.

"Hm?" Al asked still teary-eyed.

"I know something that'll cheer you up! There's a new girl here!"

"A new girl?" Al repeated, his eyes brightening slightly.

"Yeah. She's around the same age as us, and her name is Kayt. She's a little weird, but she seems friendly enough. She wants to meet you and Winry so I told her we'd come by and we can all play together tomorrow."

"I think Winry'll like that!" Al giggled remembering a comment Winry had made earlier that week about growing up as a tomboy if she had to keep hanging out with the two of them.

"Yeah, definitely!"

88888

He saw his face all night, the conversation replaying too many times to count in his head. Every time, it would start as a normal day, nothing out of place, but then he'd hear his father's angry words, see his mother's tears, and the door slamming shut. What had gone wrong? Was it his mother? Or perhaps Al and himself? Had they done something to upset him? Why? …Why?

Edward woke for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Every time his eyes shut, it was the same. His father, no _that man_, would haunt his dreams. Sometimes the conversation would simply repeat itself, but other times, the man blamed him. He told him it was all his fault. If only he hadn't been born, Alphonse and his mother would be happy. Ed couldn't take it anymore. Glancing over to make sure that Al was still sleeping, he let a few tears roll down his cheeks. Few turned to several until he cried himself to sleep to face that man again. But this time it was different. Not once did that man enter his dreams. Instead, he dreamt of Kayt.

88888

"Come one, sleepy-head," Trisha said gently shaking the blond. "Are you going to sleep all day?"

"Five more minutes," Ed grumbled.

"It's already noon, Ed. It's time to get up."

"Huh?" Ed's eyes fluttered open as he let her words sink in. Suddenly, it was like he'd been catapulted out of bed. "Noon!"

"What's wrong, Ed?" Trisha asked as she watched her eldest soon get out of bed and dress almost faster than she could see.

"Where's Al?" Ed asked, ignoring her question.

"Winry's."

"'Kay, see ya later, Mom!"

"Wait! Ed!" Trisha called out, but Ed was already gone.

888

"Man, how could I oversleep today?" Ed scolded himself as he ran as fast as his legs could take him to Kayt's house. "I haven't even known her one day, and she probably already hates me!"

Seeing her house in the distance, Ed picked up the pace. He started knocking on the door before he'd even stopped running or had a chance to catch his breath. He was still panting when the door was opened. Instead of Kayt, it was the strict-looking woman from yesterday. From her crooked features, Ed wondered if it was even possible for this woman to be Kayt's mother.

"Hm?" the woman mumbled as she glanced over her thick glasses down at Ed. "Yes, the boy from yesterday. Edwin, was it?"

"Edward, actually," Ed corrected.

"Yes, well, what do you want?"

"Um, is Kayt here?"

"Yes, is that all you need to know?"

"U-uh," Ed stuttered at a lose for words in the presence of this woman.

"I haven't got all day."

"Oh! Right! Uh, can Kayt come out to play?"

The woman didn't answer. Instead, she disappeared back into the darkness of the house, closing the door most of the way. Ed was about to turn away when he heard much lighter footsteps coming.

"You're late!" Kayt said as she pulled open the door.

"Yeah, sorry, I overslept," Ed answered rubbing the back of his head.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are we going to meet Al and Winry? I don't see anyone else so I assume you forgot to bring Al, too?"

"No, he's with Winry."

"Well then, let's go!"

Kayt grabbed Ed's arm and started pulling him in the direction he had pointed out yesterday. She had no idea where she was going though and let Ed take the lead. They climbed the hill in the path, and they both saw a yellow house not to far away.

"Is that it?" Kayt asked.

"Yep!"

As they got closer, Ed could see Al and Winry playing with Den in the front yard. Den was trying his hardest the catch the stick that they were throwing between them, but being so small and lacking the ability to jump high, he was failing miserably. They didn't even notice the two running toward them.

"Hey, Al! Winry!" Ed shouted when he was close. Al looked up. Den seized the opportunity and took the stick. Winry waved.

"Hey, Brother," Al said once Ed had reached the yard. "I told Winry about the new girl. She's really happy about it just like I said."

"Yeah," Winry said coming to stand beside Al. "Where is she?"

"Right here," Ed said indicating to the girl that had stopped next to him. "Kayt, this is Winry and Al. Winry and Al, Kayt."

"It's nice to meet you both," Kayt said with her usual smile.

Neither Al nor Winry reacted at first. They only stared at the spot Ed had indicated before glancing at each other, an odd expression on both faces.

"Well?" Ed said impatiently. "Aren't you going to say hello?"

"Um, Brother…"

"What?"

Both glanced again at each other, first worried, then a slight smile came to both of their lips.

"Uh, hello," Winry said not even looking up.

"Yeah…hi," Al said.

"Come on, are you both that shy?" Kayt asked. "I won't bite!"

Again, neither said a word. They looked at the ground, the sky, Den, anywhere but at Ed or Kayt.

"Yeah," Ed said. "What's wrong with you? I know Al can be kinda shy, but what have you done with Winry? I thought you were excited about meeting her."

"I was, I mean I am, but…So…then, what do you wanna play?"

"How about hide-and-go-seek?" Kayt suggested.

"What do you think?" Ed asked the still silent Al and Winry. "You up for a game of hide-and-go-seek?"

"Yeah!" Al said perking up at the mention of his favorite game. "You're it, Ed!"

"Aw, I wanted to be it," Kayt whined.

"Too bad! I'm it! You can be it next game."

"Fine."

"No peeking, Ed!" Winry said as Ed covered his eyes.

"I won't! One…two…three…four…five……"

The three all took off in separate directions running as far as they dared in the minute they had to hide. As they had all hidden in various corners of Resembool, the game took several hours. Alphonse had been easy to find as he was the worst hider in all of Resembool. Kayt's hiding place was slightly more difficult and took an hours time to find. Winry, however, had hidden so well that even with all three of them looking, it was dinner time by the time they had found her. They hadn't even technically found her. She'd gotten bored and was wandering down the paths of the small town. She'd declared herself winner, and they all went home for the much needed food.

"Winry's too good," Ed said as he stepped inside the house. "I didn't think we'd ever find her. And Kayt's not bad either. Maybe you should take lessons from them."

"I'm not a bad hider!" Al protested. "You're just too good of a finder!"

"Sure, Al."

"Time to wash up for dinner, boys," Trisha said from the kitchen doorway. Ed quickly kicked off his shoes and headed for the bathroom while Al sat down to actually untie his shoes. Just as Ed was about to disappear into the bathroom, Trisha stopped him. "You never told me what the rush was this morning, Ed."

"I was late. I was supposed to have already been at Kayt's house," Ed answered shutting the bathroom door.

"Kayt?" Trisha asked, puzzled. "Who's Kayt?" She directed the question to Al.

Not taking his eyes off his shoes, he answered simply, "Brother's imaginary friend."

88888888888

Must not spoil story for readers. Must not! In my effort not to spoil anything, I'll keep this short. I hope this made up for the crappy last chapter. It's longer and (hopefully) not so rushed. I believe I'll go back and rewrite the last chapter. You don't have to reread it if you don't want to. I won't add more information, just make it more interesting to read. Now, you've probably noticed how quickly I've been updating. That's just cuz I was so excited about this story, but the updates are going to be a bit further apart now because I feel that adds to the suspense. Hope you enjoyed the fast updates while you could cuz they're gonna be at least a few days apart now. Hope you've enjoyed it so far!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	4. Chapter 3

Ok, so I wasn't happy about the number of reviews for that last chapter, especially considering the number of hits, but I decided I would update today anyway. Sorry for any spelling errors in this one. I just got back from spending the weekend at the college I'm going to next year so I'm completely worn out and too tired to do my usual second read through.Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I really don't know if you're enjoying the story because almost no one is reviewing.

Disclaimer: It's still the same. I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do however own Kayt. Not that it matters. I honestly don't care if you use her.

888888888

"Hurry up!" Trisha called upstairs. "You'll be late for school!"

"Coming!" the boys shouted back.

Edward was first to come running down the stairs. Alphonse followed soon after.

"No running in the house," Trisha sighed, handing the boys their bookbags.

"Sorry! Bye!"

The two quickly pulled on their shoes. Grabbing their bags and ignoring their mother's warning, they sprinted out the door.

"You think Winry's still waiting for us?" Al asked.

"I dunno. We are kinda late. She may have gone on already. It's not like it's out of the way or anything so we should still check."

"Yeah!"

"We should see if Kayt wants to walk with us, too!"

"I don't know…I mean, it is kind of late. You think she'd be there?"

"It's on the way, too," Ed said pointing at the white house in the distance. "We should check!"

Upon arriving at the house, Ed ran to the door. Al stayed back on the path, fidgeting uncomfortably. Ed knocked on the door. Someone opened it almost immediately.

"You again?" the woman asked. "Is it not a little early to be playing?"

"We're on our way to school," Ed answered indicating he was talking about Alphonse and himself. "We were wondering if Kayt wanted to walk with us. Or has she left already?"

"Kayt is home-schooled."

"Oh…"

"Is that all?"

"Oh! Yes! I'm sorry."

"Hmph."

The door closed, and Ed turned back toward Al. Al looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"So?" Al asked carefully when he saw Ed's expression.

"She's home-schooled," Ed responded sadly.

"Oh." Ed could have swore he heard Al let out a sigh of relief. "So? On to Winry's then?"

"Yeah, I guess."

It only took a couple more minutes before the boys reached Winry's house. They seriously considered running. Winry was standing outside waiting, one hand on her hip, the other bouncing a wrench.

"Sorry we're late, Winry," Al said carefully. "Brother didn't want to wake up this morning."

"Hey, don't try to put all the blame on me!" Ed exclaimed eyeing the wrench warily.

"And then he insisted on stopping by Kayt's," Al said with a slight wink.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Yeah," Ed started, "but she's home-schooled."

"So I guess that means she won't be going to school with us?" Winry asked hopefully.

"Yeah…"

"Thank God," Winry mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!"

The school day went by as normal as ever. Ed fell asleep in class, Winry scolding him. They had lunch together and swapped their food around. Some of the boys picked on Al at recess, and Ed got in trouble for punching one. The only thing different was the few kids who asked about Hohenheim. Edward was trying his best to push that man out of his memories and ignored them. He had more important things to worry about, like getting to know Kayt better. He'd realized during class that he knew very little about her. He didn't even know her last name or how old she actually was.

"We could play hide-and-go-seek again," Al suggested as they were walking toward Winry's house.

"I dunno," Winry said with a tinge of anger. She'd been angry since they'd met up with Kayt on the road.

"Kayt's it this time!" Ed said not seeming to notice.

"Yay!" Kayt exclaimed.

"Actually," Winry started, "do you think maybe we could not play with Kayt today?"

"What? Why?" Ed asked shocked. He glanced at Kayt. She looked like she could start crying at any moment. "How could you say that?"

"I just don't want to play with her."

"Winry!"

"No," Kayt said slowly, "it's fine. I'll just go home. You guys have fun." She ran off down the path, a few tears falling.

"Wait!" Ed called running after her.

"Geez, Ed," Winry said as she watched Ed run out of sight. She looked angry. "You can be so stupid sometimes."

Al, on the other hand, looked worried.

"Winry? Do you think Brother really thinks…"

The unfinished question hung heavily in the air.

"Of course not, Al," Winry said, not entirely sure she believed it herself.

88888

"Why is she so mean?" Kayt asked Ed from their hiding place in the bushes. She glared at Winry who was napping peacefully on a hill.

"She usually isn't," Ed said. "Well, she's kind of violent sometimes, but she's never done anything like that before."

"I haven't even done anything to her!" Kayt protested. "We only met once! I should go give her a piece of my mind!"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"And why not?"

Edward pointed at the grass next to Winry. The toolbox she had been looking at before drifting off was still lying open next to her. As if a wrench alone wasn't enough, a hammer and wire cutters could also be seen sticking out, not to mention what couldn't be seen.

"So," Kayt said. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"She won't think twice about hitting you with one of those. I learned that the hard way."

"Well then you should use her own tools to teach her a lesson," Kayt said with an evil smile.

"You mean hit her?" Ed asked stunned.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I mean something more like…use those wire cutters and cut off one of those ugly pigtails!"

"But-"

"It's not like it's going to hurt her. Hair grows back. Come on! I'll stand guard!" Not giving Ed a chance to answer, she ran over to the toolbox. She motioned for Ed to follow, which he did reluctantly.

"I don't know about this," Ed whispered, careful not to wake Winry.

"Come on," Kayt whispered back. "You know she deserves it. She wasn't exactly nice to me earlier. It'll be fun."

Ed picked up the wire cutters, careful not to make any noise. With one last encouraging nod from Kayt, he reached over and cut all the way through the pigtail. He held up his prize and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright!" Ed said a bit too loudly. Winry stirred a bit, and before Ed could even think of running, opened her eyes. Being too scared to move, he watched as she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Hi, Ed," she said softly before her eyes landed on the two objects Ed was holding. Her wire cutters and…hair? Blonde hair? Suddenly noticing the lack of weight on one side of her head, she reached up to grab the pigtail only to find that only a bit was left. "Ed?"

In the next second, Winry had transformed into a demon. Ed quickly regained his senses and ran. Looking around, he noticed that Kayt had already fled, but at the moment, he was more worried for his own life. Winry scooped up the entire toolbox and gave chase, trying her hardest to hit Ed with everything she had. She threw every tool at him until she ran out and threw the whole box.

888

Winry sat bawling as her mother cut her hair to match the length of Ed's cut leaving her hair only barely grazing her shoulders. The air was tense as Edward awaited his fate. Mr. Rockbell was fuming, Al was comforting Winry, and Auntie Pinako had gone to retrieve Mrs. Elric. Edward couldn't meet his mother's eyes as she entered. She glanced at Ed, then at Winry, and finally, back at Ed.

"Well?" Trisha asked appearing calm, but disappointment weighed heavily in the air around her. "Care to explain, Edward?"

"It wasn't my idea…" Ed said softly, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Then who's was it, Ed?"

"Kayt's," Ed said so softly that he almost couldn't be heard. Winry and Al stared at Ed, both with an unreadable expression on their face. Trisha was shocked, and as she remembered who Al had said Kayt was, her expression turned to that of anger.

"That isn't funny, Ed," she said.

"But it really was her idea!" Ed protested.

"I was afraid this would happen," Trisha said, her expression softening slightly. "Is this because of your father? Is that why you're acting out? I know you're sad but-"

"This has nothing to do with him!" Ed shouted, startling everyone in the room. "I said it was Kayt's idea! Winry was mean to her after school so she deserved it!"

"That's enough, Ed! You can't use your imaginary friend as an excuse so you won't get in trouble! It just doesn't work that way."

"What?" Ed asked taking a step back. "Imaginary? Kayt's not imaginary!" Trisha's only response was a skeptical look. "Al! Tell her Kayt's not imaginary! He's played with her!"

"Sorry, Brother," Al said dropping his gaze to the floor.

Ed felt like he couldn't breathe. They were all staring at him. Was this some kind of a joke? Was this is punishment? Maybe Kayt was behind it. Maybe she'd planned the whole thing….They were still staring. Ed could feel tears starting to form, and he knew he had to get out of there.

"She's not imaginary!" he shouted as he ran out the door, ignoring the voices that followed. His destination clear, he ran as fast as he could toward Kayt's house with only one thought on his mind.

'She's real! She's not imaginary! She's real!'

8888888888

And that's my version of why Winry has short hair as a kid. Um, yeah, not much to say right now. My brain is kinda being fried from the smell of this stupid hair dye right now (purple with pink highlights, yay!). Have you ever smelled the stuff? It's awful! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll put the names of all those that have reviewed at the end of the next chapter as I will do every five chapters. I usually repsond the reviews but that'll be my way of thanking everyone. So, until next time.

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	5. Chapter 4

Well, here's your next chapter. Sorry it took so long. Too much homework this past week. But I have a four day weekend this week! I've decided to dedicate this weekend to two things: finding scholarships to pay for over-priced college (let me know if you know any good ones), and working overtime on this story. Still not getting the reviews I want, but I actually love this story myself so I'm basically typing for myself and my few fans. And I'm completely happy with that! Well, anyway, here you go!

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Still own Kayt. Still don't care if you use her.

88888888888

'Why?' Ed thought. He had stopped running a short distance from Kayt's house, but hadn't worked up the courage to knock on the door. He could only stare at the white house. The kitchen curtains were open slightly, and he could occasionally see Kayt's mother walk by. Once, she glanced out and saw Ed. Her brow furrowed, and she pulled the curtains shut. Ed didn't move.

'Mom's never met Kayt so maybe she just didn't know…but Al has. Why didn't he defend me? Is he mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe it's the same thing that Dad was mad at…that must be why he left…they're all mad at me. Except Kayt. Kayt's not mad, right? She could never be mad at me. She's not that kind of person. Is she? I don't know her that well…but I feel like I've known her forever. She's my friend. She has to be real!'

"Ed?" a voice asked from the door. Edward was too absorbed in his own thoughts to notice. "…Ed? …Ed!" Ed's head snapped up. He glanced over at Kayt. "Why don't you come inside? You're getting wet."

Ed glanced up. It had indeed started raining. He hadn't noticed, and he was quickly being drenched. He didn't make a move to accept her offer. Instead, he kept his golden eyes glued to the sky, only slightly aware of the rain running down his face.

"Is something wrong?" Kayt asked not leaving the dryness of the doorway.

"Are you mad at me?" Ed asked quietly.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? I thought you were mad at me…"

"Huh?" Ed asked, his gaze shifting from the sky to Kayt.

"Earlier, when Winry woke up, I panicked. I should have stayed and took my share of the blame, but I ran. You _should_ be mad at me."

"I'm not…"

"Why would you think I was mad at you?" When Ed didn't answer right away, Kayt ran over and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go inside. You're going to get sick."

Kayt pulled him toward the door, expecting him to resist, but he allowed himself to be dragged inside. Ignoring the disapproving glance from her mother, she dragged Ed upstairs to her room. She made herself comfortable on the bed while Ed took a seat on the rug.

"So," Kayt began after a moment, "why did you think I was mad at you?"

"Everyone else is," Ed said quietly. He kept his gaze down.

"Whaddya mean? Sure Winry's mad, she should be, she deserved it, but who else?"

"Everyone. Winry and her parents are mad at me for cutting her hair. Al's mad at me, and I don't know why. He didn't even defend me. Mom…I don't know what she thinks. She probably blames me for Dad leaving…I'm not sure what I did, but I must have done something."

"How can you be so sure it's your fault if you can't remember doing anything wrong. Come on, Ed, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"The day before he left, that was _our_ day. It was always just the two of us doing whatever we wanted on that day. But…he said he didn't have time. There was something urgent he had to do. He wouldn't tell me what. He was gone all day, and he didn't come back until the next morning. He was yelling at Mom when I got up. He had just finished saying something about me, I heard my name, and then he walked out the door. The fight was about me, that's all I know for sure. I don't know what I did."

By the end of the story, Ed was fighting off tears. Kayt tried to comfort him, but he hit her hand away.

"How do you know he's not coming back?" Kayt asked to break the silence.

"I just know."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"He's not coming back!"

Both realized they had shifted into a standing, maybe even fighting, position. Ed lowered his fists and dropped his gaze. Kayt sat back down on the bed.

"What's going on up there?" Kayt's mother shouted from below.

"Nothing!" Kayt shouted back.

"I should probably go…" Ed said. As if it were answering him, lightening flashed across the sky followed shortly by a loud roll of thunder.

"You can't go out in that!" Kayt said frantically grabbing Ed's arm as though she thought he would try to run. "Stay here until it passes."

"That could be all night."

"So? Stay the night. It's not a problem."

"It's a school night."

"We'll get you up. Don't worry about it."

"Fine, I guess, I'll stay."

"Don't make it sound like a prison sentence!" Kayt laughed, playfully punching Ed's arm. Ed smiled a little. "Come on, let's go let Mom know that you're staying awhile."

"I don't think she likes me much," Ed said as he trailed behind Kayt.

"Nonsense!"

They made their way into the kitchen where Kayt's mother was baking. She glanced over her shoulder and scowled at Ed who was still in his soggy clothes.

"Hey, Mom," Kayt said. "Is it all right if Ed stays until the storm passes?"

Kayt's mother glanced outside. "Could be awhile."

"We can't make him go out in that!" Kayt pleaded.

"Just give me an umbrella, and I'll be fine," Ed said from the door of the kitchen. Again, with its excellent timing, the lightening flashed across the sky.

"Right," Kayt answered skeptically. "So…he can stay, right?"

"I suppose so," Kayt's mother answered in a monotone voice, turning back to her cooking.

"Thank you!" Kayt said as she grabbed Ed's hand and pulled him into the living room. A pure black dog, a breed that Ed couldn't identify, walked up to them wagging its tail. "This is Edward," Kayt said picking the dog up.

"That'll get confusing," Ed said petting the dog behind the ears.

"No, it won't. This is Edward, and you're Ed."

They sat on the wooden floor and played with Edward for awhile until Ed became silent, and the pattering rain and booming thunder were the only noises to be heard.

"Are you still moping?" Kayt asked.

"I'm gonna be in so much trouble…"

"I'll take my share. It was my idea. Soon as the storm stops, we'll go-"

"No!" Ed shouted without letting her finish. Realizing what he'd done, he quickly tried to fix his mistake. "I mean, you don't have to. I did it so…It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it!"

"Hm?" Kayt tilted her head. Ed was acting awfully nervous.

"Don't worry about it," Ed repeated.

Ed studied her reaction. She didn't seem like she suspected anything odd. She just seemed confused.

'Yeah,' Ed thought, 'she has to be real. There's no way she isn't! How else would I be in this house? How would that woman be able to talk to her too? But then…why did Mom say that? Maybe I should talk to Kayt…'

"Ed," Kayt said gently. "You're spacing out again."

"Sorry…"

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"…No."

88888

The storm had finally passed around midnight, but because Ed was already asleep, he had stayed the whole night. Kayt's mother woke him up as early as she could get away with and sent him off to school.

"Brother!" Al called, running up the path trying to catch up with Ed. "Wait up!" Ed didn't look back but did slow down a little until Al finally caught up. "Brother, we were worried about you. Where have you been all night? It was storming."

"I was at Kay- …I mean, the Callister's," Ed said flashing what he hoped was a convincing smile. Al didn't look convinced.

"You were gonna say Kayt's, weren't you?"

"No! I swear I was at the Callister's!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Really!"

"Me and Mom went around to a bunch of the neighbors, including the Callister's, to find you." Ed was struck silent. "We even went to the empty house that you claim Kayt lives in, but the door was locked so we couldn't get in. Did you lock it?" Ed didn't answer. "Brother…what's wrong with you? The neighbors said it was probably cause Daddy's gone. Is that it?"

"You told the neighbors?" Ed asked ignoring the question.

"Mom did. She wanted to know if any of them knew anything. She's worried about you." Ed fell silent again. "I'm worried too…"

"There's nothing to worry about. But…why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell Mom that Kayt is real?"

"…I'm the one who told her that Kayt is your imaginary friend."

"What? _Why_?" At this point, to say that Ed was shocked was a huge understatement.

Al looked at his older brother trying to find some sort of proof that Ed was playing some kind of a joke. Maybe just something to attract attention like the neighbors had said…but all Al saw was confusion. Edward really didn't know.

"Can we talk about it later?" Al asked as the school came within sight. "At home?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Al could already see some of the older boys pointing at Ed and whispering to each other. It always amazed Alphonse how quickly and thoroughly word could spread in a small country town.

8888888888

There you go. Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter will probably come very quickly because I've been looking forward to writing the next one since I started this story. I've finished the outline for this story and so far it looks like it's going to be: prologue, 18 chapters, three alternate endings (you can read just one or all three, I don't really care), and an epilogue. Epilogue's gonna be the hardest because it has to fit all three very different endings. I think I know what I'm gonna do though.

Lastly, time to thank all the people that have actually taken the time to review! Thank you to: Bar-Ohki, Re-L Proxy, disagd1, The Plaid Hatter, possessed by the anime, Tiffany, Skidder, and Tia Ordona 23. And finally, at this point so far, the best reviewer (based on how many reviews and what is in them) award goes to Empress Kiritsubo! Thank you all!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	6. Chapter 5

Here it is! One of my favorite chapters in this story! I updated very quickly, I know. I've decided that I don't care so much about the reviews anymore. It's fun to write! I believe this is going to be a major chapter in the story. Some questions might be answered. Some more may come. Who knows until you read! So, for today, I'll keep things short here. Thanks to those that are reviewing, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you people that I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist?

8888888888

"What a day," Roy sighed as he stepped off the train. "I'm never trusting you to get the train tickets again. How long until the next train to Central?"

Hughes scanned over the paper hanging on the station wall for a train to Central. Three hours until next departure. Roy wouldn't be happy about that. They had been fighting so long in Ishbal, and now that there was a brief pause in the fighting, they were given the rare opportunity for a short trip home. It was just their luck that they'd gotten on the wrong train and wound up in some little town…Resembool, was it called?

"Three hours," Hughes said. "Guess we have some time to kill. Not like there's anyone waiting for us at home anyway."

"Time to kill? What could possibly be interesting here?"

888

"There's nothing to do!" Ed whined. School was over, and Edward had ditched Alphonse when he saw Kayt sitting all by herself on a hill.

"I thought you said you had to talk to Al about something," Kayt said poking a frog with her bare toe. The frog didn't move.

"I don't feel like talking to him right now! He's a liar!"

"What'd he do?" Kayt asked trying and failing to get the frog to move.

"He told a lie to all the kids at school so they'd pick on me instead of him!"

"What lie?"

Ed's eyes glazed over slightly, and Kayt lost his attention. Obviously, it wasn't something he didn't want to talk about.

"We need something to do," Kayt said agreeing with Ed's earlier statement.

"Yeah," Ed answered. Kayt wasn't sure whether he was aware that he had even spoken or not.

"What do you usually do?"

"Play with Al and Winry."

They both sighed and looked out over the town. Men were working in the fields. Women were gardening or hanging clothes on the line. Children were playing in the lake despite the chill of the beginning of autumn. A trail of smoke from a departing train rose over the red trees. Everything was perfectly normal. And perfectly boring.

"Think you could knock over those barrels with that rock?" Kayt asked indicating a few feet to their right. Three barrels were lined up next to a barn at the bottom of the hill, and a large boulder was at the top.

"That rock won't roll," Ed said. "It's not round, and it's probably stuck in the ground pretty far. Besides, even if it could roll, it's too big. How do you expect me to roll that?"

"You know alchemy, don't you?" Kayt asked with an evil grin. The very same evil grin she had had when planning against Winry.

"Yeah, but I've never transmuted anything that big before!"

"It's not like you're changing it into something else. You're just making it round. You can't do that?"

"I don't know. I've never tried."

"And you're not even going to try? Hmph, and you call yourself an alchemist."

"I am an alchemist!"

"Then prove it!"

Edward marched right over to the rock and pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket. Finding the flattest spot he could, he started drawing a transmutation circle. Kayt didn't understand the drawing at all, but she watched with genuine interest. Ed finished and stepped back to admire the circle.

"Now what?" Kayt asked.

"Just watch."

Ed placed his hands on the rock. There was a quick flash of blue light, and Kayt had to shield her eyes. When she looked back, the transmutation was complete. It wasn't perfect, far from it, but it did look like it could roll now. In fact, it was already starting to roll.

"Wow!" Kayt exclaimed. "You really _can_ do alchemy!"

"Of course I ca-"

Edward's sentence was cut short when the rock nearly rolled over him. He jumped out of its way and watched it roll down the hill. Its imperfect shape, however, caused it to roll off to one side, and they could only watch as it missed the barrels completely and plowed into the barn, taking out a giant chunk of the wall.

888

"I told you we wouldn't find anything interesting here, Maes," Roy said to his friend as they walked down the quiet streets of Resembool.

"Looks like something interesting going on over there," Hughes said pointing to where a large group of people had gathered.

The two made their way to the crowd and tried to push their way to the front. Roy was thankful he hadn't yet taken off his military uniform as people moved aside for him. Once at the front, he was horrified at what he saw. A young girl, no more than four, was being held in the arms of a crying man. He couldn't tell if she was dead, but she had a terrible gash on the side of her head, and she certainly wasn't conscious. Hughes went over to check her condition while Roy surveyed the scene. There was wood thrown everywhere. He followed the scraps to a barn that was missing part of its wall. A large boulder was just inside the wall. The girl must have been in the barn when the boulder rolled into it.

"What happened?" Roy asked the crowd to see if someone could challenge the scenario his mind had come up with. Hughes was trying to talk to the man, probably the girl's father, and it looked like he had confirmed that the girl was dead.

"I saw what happened," a young black-haired boy said. "And it was definitely not an accident if that's what you're thinking!"

This confused Roy. It sure looked like a freak accident to him. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Edward did it!"

"Who is Edward? Can you explain?"

"He used alchemy to make the rock on top of that hill round, and then he pushed it into the barn. He didn't think anyone was watching, but I was! I saw it all!"

An alchemist? What man would use alchemy to do something so strange? Was he trying to kill the girl? "Who is Edward?"

"Him!" The boy pointed over to the edge of the crowd to a small boy that was watching the scene but trying to stay hidden. Him? He must not be looking in the right direction. He was about to ask again, but before he had a chance, everyone moved away from the boy leaving him completely exposed. He looked extremely frightened.

"Him?" Hughes whispered in Roy's ear indicating toward the boy. "Or am I looking in the wrong spot?"

"That's who I thought he was pointing at too," Roy whispered back. "But that can't be right, can it?"

"Don't try and deny it, Ed, cause I saw you!" the black-haired boy yelled at the blond. At that moment, the blond one tried to run. Roy quickly reached out and grabbed his arm. He met the boy's golden eyes. He couldn't remember a time he had seen that much fear in a person's eyes except maybe his recent dealings in Ishbal.

"Maes," Roy said to Hughes while keeping a firm grip on Edward's arm, "you take care of the situation here. I need to find this boy's parents. Can someone take me to this boy's home?"

"I will," a man said. "It's not too far from here."

The man led the way up the path while Roy tried to keep his hold on the struggling boy. The boy didn't say anything against himself or in his defense, but the magnitude of his struggling was a sure give-away that he had been involved. He was struggling so hard that Roy almost had to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way.

"It's that one right there," the man said pointing to the two-story house.

Roy gave the man a quick bow as thanks and walked up to the door. He knocked twice and waited until he heard footsteps. The door opened, and he was face to face with a beautiful woman. He could only imagine what she must be thinking seeing a man dressed in a military uniform at her door holding her struggling son.

"Are you this boy's mother, ma'am?" Roy asked.

"Yes, I am. Has he done something?" the woman asked looking extremely worried.

"I'm afraid there was a bit of an…incidence, ma'am."

888

Once Roy had finished explaining the situation, Trisha was speechless. Alphonse had come in to investigate what was happening and was now crying into Trisha's dress. Edward stayed silent as he had been during the explanation. He neither added nor corrected anything.

"Thank you for letting me know, Major Mustang," Trisha said quietly after regaining her voice, "but what are you going to do?"

"These kind of situations aren't very easy to handle, ma'am," Roy said. "We'll take him with us to Central, and I'd imagine he'll be placed in a detention center. I can't say for sure, of course, because something like this isn't a very common occurrence, but that would be my guess."

"It was an accident!" Ed finally said. "And it wasn't even my idea in the first place!"

Trisha drew a quick breath. Roy looked to her for an explanation but found none.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Roy asked. "Who's idea was it?"

"Kayt's!"

"Major Mustang, may I speak with you privately?" Trisha asked indicating toward the kitchen door.

"Of course."

Ed stayed on the couch as the two left the room. Al tried to follow, but Trisha wouldn't let him so instead, he pressed his ear to the door. Ed could hear a low mumble of their voices but couldn't make out any words. He didn't know if Al was faring any better but didn't feel like asking him. The conversation seemed to last forever before Al finally spoke.

"Brother…what's Wentworth?"

"I don't know," Ed answered annoyed. The name Wentworth did sound familiar, and Ed knew he knew what it was, but he really didn't feel like trying to think of it at the moment. "Why?"

"That man said something about making you go to a place called Wentworth."

"What?"

"And Mom just agreed to it."

Wentworth. Wentworth. Where had he heard the name before? It was a building in Central, of that he was sure, but what kind of building was it? Wait…hadn't Winry's parents mentioned it once before a couple of years ago when that strange man had come to town? It hit him all of the sudden like a ton of bricks. He did know what Wentworth was.

"Al, are you sure they said Wentworth? Absolutely positive?"

"Uh-huh. I'm positive that's what I heard."

Wentworth was a mental hospital.

88888

And that's how Edward found himself sitting on a train with two strange men that he didn't know. He had only been able to say a quick good-bye to Winry, Al, and his mother, and he hadn't been allowed to even go near Kayt's house. He had tried to escape in the crowd of the train station, but these men were no fools. They had been expecting it, and he had only succeeded in making them mad.

They kept their eyes on him for the entire trip and even took turns sleeping. Edward kept his eyes toward the window, but even then, he could see their reflections. It was going to be a long trip but not long enough for the destination.

88888888888

Yay! I finished! Uh, so yeah…there're a few things I have to say so you don't get confused. Okay, so maybe it wouldn't confuse you if I didn't say it, but I should still say it. I was originally going to write two chapters of Ed at the mental hospital, but I decided that since I labeled this story parental! RoyxEd, I need to start working my way toward that which means getting back to the present. Instead, I'll add the time at Wentworth as an extra at the end of the story, and the next chapter will have the start of the mission to Maldin. Alright? Good. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review. At this point, you people are breaking some serious laws of alchemy.


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, so I lied. I said the start of the mission to Maldin would be in this one…it won't. But I promise it will be in the next one! This one is a quick trip back to the present so it may be a bit on the short side…must resist Ed joke…not resisting well.

Credit for an idea in this chapter goes to Dark Chocolate Alchemist. I'll tell you the idea at the end of the chapter cuz otherwise, it'd ruin the chapter for you. But if you enjoy Parental RoyxEd, which I know you do, go read Parent's Responsibility, Protect, and all of the rest of Dark Chocolate Alchemist's stories. They're all awesome!

Also, I'm drawing a picture of Kayt. I don't know when I'll get it up.

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

88888888

_Present_

Roy couldn't handle being in that room any longer. It was too…quiet, the air too thick…so he left. He wandered out into the waiting room to sit with his thoughts before the others showed.

Could it really be true? What Ed had told him? Could Ed have really killed Al? No, Ed wasn't a killer, and he definitely wouldn't kill Al. Those two were closer than any brothers he'd ever seen. One was never without the other in battle or otherwise. One would never allow harm to befall the other. They were truly joined at the hip…or would have been if Ed weren't so short. One would sacrifice his own life to save the other before ever thinking about himself. Could that have been what Ed meant? Not literally?

"Hiya, Roy!"

Roy looked up at Hughes. He hadn't realized he had arrived.

"So," Hughes said sitting down next to Roy, "what'd you find out? We have a suspect yet?"

"…Maybe," Roy said wondering whether or not he should protect Ed.

"Well, don't worry about it anymore."

"What?" Roy asked in surprise. Had Maes found out?

Hughes' expression turned serious. "There's no proof."

"No proof?"

"Alphonse didn't have a body. No body, no murder. They're not going to do a search. They're just pushing the whole thing aside like it never happened. No one's getting punished for it."

"May be just as well…"

"What?" Now it was Hughes' turn to be surprised.

"What Fullmetal told me…I pray it isn't true, but it's not the kind of thing anyone would joke about."

"What is it?"

"Edward…He said that he's the one that killed Alphonse."

"What!" Hughes' eyes grew wide, and his mouth hung open. He didn't know what he'd been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. "That can't be true!"

"Edward told me himself…"

"I'm going to go talk to him," Hughes said standing up.

When Roy said nothing else, he made his way to Ed's room. Having forgotten to ask Roy what the room number was, he stopped a nurse. Once there, he peeked inside. Ed was sitting just how Roy had left him. He didn't so much as look over when Hughes stepped inside.

"Glad to see you're up, Ed," the lieutenant colonel said with a wave. "Didn't figure it'd take you long seeing how you aren't even hurt." Hughes sat down in the chair next to Ed's bed. He didn't seem concerned at all that he was being ignored. "So how'd you end up in the hospital anyway? Just pass out? Someone call you short and you ran outta breath?" Hughes laughed loudly. Ed glanced in his direction, but Hughes received no more of a reaction than that. "Anyway, I'm sure you know why I'm here. I talked to Roy. Tell me it's not true, Ed."

"It's true," Ed said quietly.

"But…why?"

Ed fidgeted with his hands and tried to look anywhere but at Hughes hoping that he would stop staring. When he didn't, he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Ed…Come on, you can talk to me."

Ed started shaking. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. It seemed as though Hughes had managed to get through to him. He opened his mouth to talk but quickly snapped it shut. He looked off to the his right and mouthed something as if someone was there, but Hughes was the only one in the room. The tears disappeared, and Ed fell back into his shell.

"So you aren't going to talk to me?" Hughes asked. Ed shook his head, the emotion gone from his eyes again. Hughes stood up and started toward the door. "Right, well, if you change your mind…" He gave Ed one last look and left.

Hughes walked back out to the waiting room. Roy was still sitting in the same spot, and the others still hadn't arrived yet. Roy motioned for Hughes to sit down.

"I got the same answer you did," Hughes said sitting down.

"I figured," Roy answered.

"What's on your mind?" Hughes asked noting the intense look in Roy's eyes.

Roy sighed. "Do you remember almost ten years ago during the war when we got some time off?"

"Which time?"

"The second time. We got on the wrong train."

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Do you remember where we ended up?"

"Can't say that I do. Why bring this up all of the sudden? I'm surprised you even remember it."

"We wound up in a small town called Resembool," Roy said slowly hoping that Hughes would remember. At first, it didn't seem he had, but then he gasped. "We came across that scene where the little girl had been killed in what looked like an accident, but then that one boy said it wasn't. He said that-"

"Edward did it…" Hughes finished for him remembering that strange day and wondering how he could have forgotten.

"I talked to the boy's mother, a woman named Trisha Elric," Roy said emphasizing his point. "That's when Edward claimed that a girl named Kayt had been the one at fault, but Mrs. Elric told me that there was no one named Kayt in that town. Several people confirmed this later. We discussed the boy's mental health and decided it best to send him to-"

"Wentworth," Hughes finished again. "I remember…"

The two men sat in silence even as the others started showing. Roy pondered on why he hadn't recognized Ed when he'd become a state alchemist while Hughes pondered a much more recent event. An event that deeply troubled the bearded man. It was the reason Ed had clammed up and not revealed any much needed information even when it had seemed like he was about to open up.

Edward had acted like there was someone else in the room.

88888888888

So very, very sorry about the short chapter. I didn't want to reveal too much yet. To repay you for it, I'll post the next one very soon. Anyway, the idea that was Dark Chocolate Alchemist's was the "no body, no murder" thing. It was used in Parent's Responsibility, and I asked if I could use it. Now, as I promised, the start of the mission to Maldin will definitely be in the next chapter. Maldin will take 3-5 chapters, and then the parentalness will start! Go me! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that short little filler of a chapter. Until next time.

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	8. Chapter 7

I know that last chapter couldn't have been all that entertaining, but it had to be done. There was important information in it. Well, now, onto the scary part. This is the part of the story that isn't on my outline. Well, it is, but without as much info as the rest of the chapters. I shall do my best!

**Important**: I have a picture of Kayt up. Let's all give a round of applause to Amber for drawing it for me! There's a link on my profile if this doesn't work. i130(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)p279(slash)Ninja(underscore)of(underscore)Saint(underscore)Dane(slash)kayt(underscore)egarim(dot)jpg – I think you know the drill with the dots,slashes, and underscores. Sorry for the lines, it was drawn on regular paper, and it looks slightly better if you zoom in a little bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do however own a plushie…but he lost a fight with my dog so Ed's kinda an airhead now.

88888888888

1909 – older brother, 10 – younger brother, 9

"Four years…" Ed said softly to himself. "I spent four years in that place…I was so happy to be coming home, but…they never even…never even told me!"

Ed broke down into tears in front of his mother's grave.

_"She'd been ill," Auntie Pinako said. "There was nothing the doctor could have done. She'd been battling the illness for awhile without telling anyone."_

"_But…wh-why didn't you tell me? You could have called! I-I didn't even get to go to the funeral! Why…Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Brother…" Al mumbled. "We…We were…"_

"_Afraid? You were afraid to tell me, that's what you were going to say, isn't it?"_

"_Ed…" Winry said trying to place a hand on Edward's shoulder, but he pushed her away._

"_Were you afraid I would go crazier if you told me?"_

"_That's enough!" Pinako yelled._

"I overreacted…" Ed sighed as he heard someone approach from behind. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked back at Alphonse.

"Maybe just a little," Al said with a slight smile trying to lighten the mood. Ed returned the smile, albeit reluctantly. "I'm glad you're back, Brother. It just wasn't the same without you around."

"I really messed up, didn't I?" Ed said averting his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"The illness was from stress…it _was_ my fault."

"Brother…"

"But we're not going to live like this."

"We're not?"

"No…We're going to bring her back."

88888

"A mission?" a certain fifteen-year-old blond alchemist asked a certain smug colonel.

"Yes," Colonel Mustang answered. "You are to report immediately to the town of Maldin where you will investigate several disappearances." Ed sighed, not really in the mood for a random investigation. "The only ones found so far were found dead," Mustang continued handing Ed the case files.

"Sounds like just a regular old serial killer. Couldn't you have had someone else do this mission? We may have had a good lead on the Philosopher's Stone!" Ed snapped.

"And that's exactly why I put you on this case," Mustang said coolly. Ed stopped fuming and jerked to attention. "While it may or may not have anything to do with the case directly, there have been rumors that someone in Maldin may have a Philosopher's Stone in their possession."

"And rumors have to start somewhere," Ed concluded. "Alright then, off to Maldin!"

"But Fullmetal," Mustang said in a strict tone.

"Hm?"

"The mission comes first. Investigate the missing persons first. Use your free time to investigate the stone. Unless, of course, they're connected. I'll be expecting a day-by-day report from you on my desk as soon as possible. You're dismissed, Fullmetal."

Edward left the room, silently thankful to have avoided any of the colonel's famous short jokes, and started skimming through the case files. Fourteen missing people, six found dead on the shores of a small but swift river that ran through the middle of the town, two unidentified bodies that were more than likely part of the remaining eight, which left six people still missing, assumed dead. The M.O. was the most disturbing part of the case. All those found dead, including the two unidentified bodies, were missing their hearts. Where the heart should have been, instead there was a jagged hole. The weapon was most likely a dagger of some sort. No other wounds could be found on any of the bodies which meant that the hearts had been cut out while the victims were still alive. The victims didn't seem to have anything in common other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Both genders, a wide age group, no physical similarities. It didn't make sense.

"A new mission?" Alphonse asked as Ed approached him still reading the case files.

"Yeah," Ed said taking one last look before closing the manila folder. "Sounds like the usual psycho serial killer to me, but there's supposedly someone there – Maldin, I think he said was what the place is called – that has a Philosopher's Stone."

"You think it's true?" Al asked. Being trapped as a suit of armor, Al could no longer physically express his emotions, but his voice brightened at the mention of a lead.

"We won't know until we check it out!"

"Then let's go!"

888

Ed hated trains. That was a fact. They were almost always overcrowded. The seats were only slightly more comfortable than concrete. The smell was a mixture of smoke and numerous other people. They were loud. The ride was bumpy. And there was only so long that Edward could sit still with nothing to do. Yes, Ed hated trains, and this ride was quickly making its way to the top of his least favorite rides.

"Three hours, thirty-six minutes," Ed mumbled more to himself than to anyone else.

Due to another train derailing, this train had been stuffed to its fullest with the stranded passengers. An ancient man had decided to take the seat next to Edward and was currently sleeping (and drooling) on Ed's shoulder. The young girl in the seat across from them kept pointing and whispering to her mother about the metal man and his short friend. The terrible toddler twins in the seat behind him decided it would be fun to see who could pull Ed's braid more times without being caught. At least three babies from various places in the car were crying louder than he thought a baby could. A child somewhere was throwing an outrageously loud tantrum. A teenage boy a couple of seats up kept sending Ed death glares due to the fact that his girlfriend kept sending flirting winks Ed's way.

"Not much longer," Al said sensing his brother's discomfort.

"Three hours, thirty-five minutes," Ed responded trying once again in vain to shift the drooling man.

Yes, Ed hated trains.

888

"Next stop, Maldin!"

"Finally!" Ed yelled as he sprinted off the train, completely forgetting his suitcase. He stood on the platform, tapping his foot on the cobblestone, waiting until Al finally emerged from the train with his luggage. The platform was crowded (though thankfully only a few people from their car got off), and Ed was thankful for once for Al's appearance as it allowed them fairly easy access off the platform.

The town itself wasn't that large, not as small as Resembool, but certainly not as large as Central. It was a bit gloomy though. Most of the buildings needed some kind of maintenance, or at least a new coat of paint, the roads were chipped, and even the people's faces were gloomy. That was to be expected though with the recent happenings in the town.

"Cheerful," Ed said as they walked down the streets trying to find an inn. The sun was starting to set so the investigation would have to wait until morning.

"Everyone looks so scared," Al said. He subconsciously took a step closer to his brother.

"Could there really be a Philosopher's Stone here?" Ed asked.

"Philosopher's Stone, you say?"

Edward jumped in surprise at the man's words. He wasn't an old man, at least it didn't look that way, but he'd obviously been through a bit in his life. He was dirty, dressed in rags, and thick bags hung under his eyes. His left arm was automail though it looked as though it had fallen into disrepair many years ago and hung limply at his side. But it was his words that grabbed Edward's attention.

"Do you know something about the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asked excited.

"I wouldn't stick your nose in where it don't belong, boy," the man said, his face dangerously close to Ed's. He tapped the boy's nose for emphasis. Ed took a shocked step backwards. "Nothing good ever happens to anyone who goes looking for the stone."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before," Edward said taking another step back and regaining his composure.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the man said. He smiled a toothy smile that sent chills up Ed's spine and caused an airless gasp to sound within Al's armor. He never stopped smiling as he walked away from the duo. It was a long moment before the brothers were even able to speak.

"Well, that was…odd," Ed said for lack of a better word.

"Y-yeah," Al agreed.

The boys found their way to an inn in silence, not aware of the eyes watching their every movement.

8888888888

I'm sorry if that chapter wasn't so good. I had a really hard time typing it for some reason. I don't even have much to say in the author's note. Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can, and I hope you liked the picture of Kayt. Um, well, yeah, that's it. Hope you enjoyed it.

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	9. Chapter 8

Seems the awful writer's block is gone. It's amazing what writing a pointless one-shot can do for you. Anyway, I know the last two chapters haven't been that great so to make it up to you, I give you some action and a hopefully longer chapter. I say hopefully because I haven't actually written yet. Yes, I do write the author's note before I write the chapter, usually. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. _Hiccup._ (sorry, that's from the pointless one-shot I was talking about)

8888888888

Edward and Alphonse were sitting on their beds in the nicest inn they could find. Not to say that it was a nice inn, but given their choices, it was the nicest. All thoughts of the strange man were pushed into the back of their minds as they dove into the case files.

"Fourteen missing people," Ed sighed, "and not one witness. What do we have to go on?"

"They were all found on the shores of that river," Al said pointing outside to the river that ran behind the inn.

"Right, so if we check upstream, we might find something."

"What about a motive?" Al asked as Ed pulled out the pictures taken from earlier investigations.

"There isn't one that I can see, at least not from a physical perspective."

"Do the victims have any acquaintances in common?"

"None that the report mentions. They seem to just be a random assortment of people that were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They disappear, and a few days later, they turn up on the river with their hearts missing. But fourteen people and not a single witness? Either we're dealing with some very ignorant townspeople or a very crafty murderer. Either way, it's not a good thing for us."

"You should get some sleep, Brother. Worry about it in the morning."

"Yeah," Ed sighed putting the case files aside. He looked out the window at the night sky. Clouds were beginning to cover the moon signaling the possibility of rain. "Guess you're right."

The brothers settled down for a peaceful night before the chaos of the investigation started. Ed was asleep in seconds.

888

"The murders, you ask?" the owner of the local bar asked.

"Yeah, can you tell us anything about them?" Edward asked laying his State Alchemist watch on the counter so the man would take him seriously. "Anything at all."

"Can't say that I can. Just seems that people round here randomly go missing. Either they come back dead or they don't come back at all."

"Can you think of anyone who might be behind it?" Ed prodded.

The man looked thoughtful. "Maybe…Nah, can't say I can think of anyone."

"Right…" Ed said, disappointed. After picking up his watch, he walked over to the other side of the bar where Al had been questioning the customers. "Any luck?"

"No, no one seems to know anything."

"That doesn't make any sense," Ed said as they walked outside. He brought his hand to his chin, a sign that most had come to recognize as him being in deep thought. "Unless, we're not just dealing with one person here."

"What do you mean?" Al asked, confusion in his voice.

"We could be dealing with something on a much larger scale here. What if the entire town is in on it?"

"But that doesn't make any sense either. Why would they have called in the military if the whole town was in on it? Wouldn't they rather just be left alone?"

"How else can you explain it? Fourteen people, Al! Someone had to have seen something, but they're trying to cover it up for some reason!"

"I don't think they are, Brother. I think they really don't know anything about it."

Ed sighed angrily. "Right, well, I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground."

Without waiting for a response, Ed started walking away. Al didn't want to be split up while in such close proximity to a serial killer, but, like always, he did as he was told and walked the opposite direction.

Edward talked to many people in an hour's time, but no one was able to provide him with any information that he didn't already know. His train of thought slowly started shifting to the Philosopher's Stone. Mustang had said there were rumors of a stone here, and the strange man from yesterday had confirmed that at least one person here knew what a Philosopher's Stone was…but Mustang had also said that the investigation came first. The stone was for free time, but it didn't seem as though they would be getting much free time on this case.

"Al can handle it," Ed said to himself. Just as he said this, in the corner of his eye, he saw the man. "Hey!" he called over to the man. The man turned around, startled at first, but after recognizing who had called him, the same toothy grin came over his face.

"Ah, the young pup what wanted to know about the stone, correct?" the man said as Ed walked up to him.

"Yes, sir," Ed answered, trying to be polite. This man could be his ticket to the stone, and he wasn't about to blow it.

"Didn't I tell you not to stick your nose in where it don't belong?" the man asked trying to tap Ed's nose again. Ed quickly took a step back.

"I need to find that stone," Ed said forcefully.

"For the empty armor man?"

"H-how did you?"

The man merely laughed.

"Alright," Ed said trying not to let the man intimidate him, "so you know about Al. Then you know why I need that stone so if you know anything about it, tell me!"

"And what would I get in return?" the man asked seeming more threatening with every passing second.

"I don't have to give you anything in return!"

"That's not how equivalent exchange works, boy."

'Damn it,' Ed thought. 'He's an alchemist. Wait, then does that mean?'

"You have the stone!" Ed shouted. The man laughed equally as loud. "Where is it?"

"What would I get in return?" the man asked again.

Ed sighed. He wasn't going to get anywhere like this. "What do you want?"

"What I want isn't something you can give me," the man said taking a step closer to Ed who immediately took a step back. He was suddenly aware of the fact of how close he was to the river behind him.

"Then why did you ask for something?"

"Now, now, I never said you couldn't help me with it." The man took another step closer and started laughing. It was at this moment that Ed began to realize that there was something seriously wrong in this man's mind.

"And if I choose not to?" Ed asked appearing more calm than he felt.

"I never said you had a choice." The man reached out to grab Ed, but Ed pushed his hand away. However, when the man lifted his automail arm, the arm that Ed thought was no longer in working order, he was caught off guard long enough to have the hand find its way to his neck. He gasped for air and tried to fight off the hand, but the man was stronger than his appearance let on. "You see, I need that stone, too," the man said smiling at Ed's pain. "And you're going to help me make it."

Ed tried to call for help, tried to get away, but with no luck. The man held him there until he blacked out. Even as he slipped into the dark world of unconsciousness, he could hear the man's laughter ringing in his ears.

888

On the other side of town, Al was having only slightly better luck than Ed in his investigations. He had stopped to talk to two men who were working on their boats. They traveled on the river more than anyone else in the town and knew the town inside out.

"Excuse me," Al said. The men looked up at him.

"Need something?" the older man asked.

"I'm here with my brother investigating the recent murders and disappearances. I was wondering if you knew anything about them."

"'Bout time someone was sent to help us," the old man said angrily.

"Dad," the younger man scolded. "Sorry about him."

"You ask around the bar?" the old man asked angrily already deciding he didn't like Al.

"Yes, sir, but no one there was able to help."

"Then what makes you think I could? That's were all the news goes, not here."

"Dad…You should try upriver. The bodies were all found on the river shore so I figure they must have come from there. Course, Kael's the only one the lives up above where the bodies were found."

"Shut it!" the older man yelled. "Don't you go trying to blame Kael now!"

"I never said Kael did it!" the younger shouted back. "All I'm saying is that he lives up there. Besides, everyone knows he's not all there anymore. I don't have any doubts that it is him!"

"I said shut it! Kael's the only reason we even still have this town! You should show respect to him like everyone else!"

"Excuse me," Al piped in quietly. Both men turned to him, the older glaring. "Where can I find this Kael?"

"You stay away from Kael! He ain't done nothing!" the older barked.

"Just follow the river," the younger said ignoring the glare from his father. "It's the only house next to the river up past the book store. There's not much else around it. You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Al said with a slight bow.

"No problem, but be careful. The guy hasn't been sane since he lost his daughter."

"Thanks, I'll remember that."

He started the trip upriver ignoring the yelling of the old man behind him.

888

"Time to wake up now, boy."

Ed's mind started to slowly wake up, but his body refused to work along with his mind. He could feel a wooden floor beneath him. He was cold, and his hands were tied tightly behind his back. He tried to shift to his side so he wasn't lying on them, but his body wouldn't cooperate. He tried to open his eyes, but he was even too weak to do that simple task.

"I know you're awake," the man said extremely close to Ed's ear. He was so close that Ed could smell his rancid breath. Ed fought against his body and forced his eyes to open. The man was bent down right next to his face. "There now, see, I knew you were awake."

"Go to hell," Ed spit out. The man only smiled.

"I'm already there." He started laughing. His raspy laughter was such an awful sound. "But you're going to help me out of it, and then you can be on your merry way. I only need one thing. Never hurt anyone to help people, though I wouldn't expect you to know that."

Ed growled at the man. He really wished he could hold his nose as well. The man's breath was awful. He concentrated his mind and forced his leg to work. Thankful that the man hadn't tied his legs, he brought his foot around and kicked the man in the leg, the only place he could reach. The man stumbled, and his smile faded…but only for a moment.

"Yes, yes, you'll be able to help me greatly," the man said. It was almost as though he'd already forgotten about the kick. "Yes, yes, yes."

The man wandered around the dimly lit room. What he was doing, Ed couldn't tell, but he was sure whatever it was wasn't a good thing.

"Just what are you planning?" Ed asked. The man walked out of his view. He strained his neck to see but couldn't, and the man offered no answers.

Edward took the moment to take in his surroundings. He was in a small room. It seemed to be a living room. One wall was lined with books, and there was a couch and chairs a few feet away from where he was on the floor. On the other side of the room, there seemed to be a small lab. A desk was covered in papers, and the shelves around it were covered in beakers and chemicals. A horrible smell seemed to come from one of the shelves. Ed squinted into the darkness to identify the objects that caused the stench.

He wished he hadn't.

On the shelf, were fourteen hearts.

88888888888

Sorry! I told myself when I started this chapter that I would not end on a cliffhanger, but I just couldn't do it! It begged to stop there! Eh, I don't know what else to say. I'd meant for it to be longer (though according to word count, it is my longest chapter I've ever written on any story so far), but my train of thought de-railed. If I'd made it as long as I'd intended, the next chapter would have been too short. Equivalent exchange, I guess. Hehe, poor excuse. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! If you'd like some comic relief, try out my new pointless one-shot Hiccups!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	10. Chapter 9

So sorry for the long wait! My excuse is senior year of high school. I have a 15 page report on Japan due next week, I had to finish reading Frankenstein for this week, and I have a Spanish skit due by the end of the week. Plus, worrying about paying for college next year. So yeah, I'm a little busy right now so updates might come a little farther apart than usual, but I shall try my best. To make up for the long wait, I give you lots of action and the longest chapter I've ever written!

**Warning: Due to the graphic content of this chapter, the story's rating has been changed to M.** I take no responsibility for you reading this if you know you aren't supposed to. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I will own another Ed plushie after Momocon this weekend!

88888888888

Edward didn't know how long he stayed on that floor. It felt like hours, but he knew it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. He tried to find something to distract him from the hearts, but it was easier said than done.

He watched the man wander around the room for awhile doing God knows what. Certainly nothing good, that was for sure. Mostly he just walked back and forth between an archway that led to maybe a kitchen and a door only a few feet from Edward. He was continuously talking to himself and reading over papers. The sickest part was when he'd walk over to the hearts and gently kiss one or sometimes even all of them.

Once Edward had calmed his mind to some extent, he realized that the stench he smelled couldn't possibly be coming from the hearts alone. It was too strong and seemed to come from more than just that one shelf. It also seemed to be coming from the other side of the room, more specifically from the door the man kept entering. Edward peered into the crack in the door and then quickly turned his head. He'd found the missing people.

"Almost ready," the man said as he walked over to the hearts. "Everything's almost ready." He reached out and stroked one as if it were a cat. "Your purpose will be filled soon. Yes, almost ready, my precious." He leaned over and kissed the top of the heart. "I know, I know, you're ready to go, but wait just a little longer. We'll have her back soon."

"Hey!" Ed shouted at the man. The man turned angrily to face him. "Just what are you planning?"

"I don't believe that's any of your business, boy," the man said giving the heart one last stroke and stepping closer to Ed.

"It is if you're making me a part of it!"

The man reached over and, grabbing him by the braid, pulled him up to meet his gaze. The smell of the heart still lingered on his lips. "The less you know…the better."

Ed dropped back to the floor with a thud, and the man returned to his wandering. In one instance, when he entered the door nearby, Ed could hear him speaking in the same voice he reserved for the hearts. Ed wondered with fear if he could possibly be talking to the bodies. It was extremely obvious that the man wasn't in his right mind. Ed fought with his bindings, trying desperately to get away, but even though the man wasn't sane, he knew how to tie a knot. The situation was desperate.

And because, Ed had decided, God hated him, someone chose that moment to knock on the door. The man was startled out of his routine, but he seemed very happy. He roughly gagged Ed and went to the door. Ed could only pray that it was Alphonse come to rescue him, but he was quickly disappointed and frightened when he heard a young girl's voice. He couldn't see the door from where he was so he listened.

"Hello, hello," the man said. "It's so good to see you, Kate."

Ed felt a pang his chest at the mention of that name but quickly pushed those emotions away.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kael," the girl said cheerfully. She obviously had no idea what she was getting into, but she had provided Ed with the man's name.

"What did you need this fine afternoon, milady?" Kael asked.

The girl, Kate…no, the girl, laughed. "Grandma just finished making some of that peach jelly that I know you like so much so I decided to bring you some."

"How thoughtful! Why don't you come in and have some with me."

"Thank you! I'd love to."

Ed could hear light footsteps and then the creak of the closing door. He tried to yell out to warn the girl, but he just wasn't loud enough with the gag. The girl, who couldn't have been a day over ten, stopped short when she saw Ed tied up on the floor. He tried to tell her with his eyes to run, but she was frozen.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I have to find some way to repay you for your generosity," Kael said walking up behind the frightened girl. She tried to take a step back but was too scared to move properly. "I know! How about I let you help me with a little project I'm working on? I've just gotten things ready for this young boy here, but I'll let you go first. It's the least I can do."

"No, please," the girl whispered, but Kael ignored her. He grabbed her and threw her down next to Ed. She started crying.

"Come now, dear, what's with the tears? Don't you want to help me?" The girl shook her head. "Now, now, it's not even going to hurt. I only need your heart, and then you can run on home and finish your chores like a good little girl."

Ed's eyes widened. He tried to kick Kael, but Kael was just out of his reach. He wasn't seriously going to kill such a young girl, was he? Did he really think that taking her heart wouldn't kill her? Was that why'd he been talking to the other bodies? No…no…he couldn't let this happen. He struggled, trying to get free, trying to kick Kael, but nothing worked. Kael, however, wasn't amused and kicked Ed forcefully in the side.

"Be a good little boy," Kael said as Ed gasped in pain. "It'll be your turn soon. Have patience. Now, let's hurry up so you can have your turn."

Kael brought the girl's arms behind her back and tied them tightly. Next, he tied her feet. He laid her gently down on her back which arched due to the arms tied behind it. He walked from the room into the door with the bodies. Ed tried to do something to help the sobbing girl, but Kael returned too quickly.

Kael returned with a dagger…a very sharp dagger. It could probably even cut through bone Ed realized, horrified about what was about to happen right in front of his very eyes, and he was powerless to stop it. He couldn't move, he couldn't do alchemy, he couldn't save her. She was going to die in front of him at the hands of the man he had been sent to stop. It was his fault for not catching on sooner, for not finding the clues. It was his fault.

"Are you ready?" Kael asked like father talking to a child. The girl only cried.

Kael placed the dagger at the collar of the girl's shirt, and, with one quick movement, split the shirt in two. It fell to her sides leaving her chest bare. The girl whimpered, and the man caressed her cheek.

"It won't take long."

Kael placed his hand on the girl's chest feeling for the exact location of her heart. Once he was happy with the position, he pulled the dagger gently over the skin leaving a clean, red X. The girl cried out in pain. Kael continued caressing her cheek with his free hand.

"Not long, dear, not long. Don't cry. This won't hurt."

He pulled the dagger in a circle around the X leaving a new, clean cut. Blood was starting to pool at the girl's sides creating a puddle right next to Ed's face. The sight was making him nauseous. He wanted to look away, but if he did, he might miss an opening to free both of them.

"There we go, a nice circle. Now, let's get the heart out."

Not in any hurry, he started slowly carving into the girl's skin. The girl's screams filled the room, and it was a wonder the people in Central didn't hear it. How could no one in the town not hear it?

Ed tried to block out the squishy noise that accompanied the cutting of the skin. He tried to think of something else, even tried to look away, but his mind and body seemed set on forcing him to watch the result of his mistakes.

Kael pulled away some of the skin with his hands and turned the girl on her side as if he were trying to empty out the excess blood like a bucket of water. The blood flowed into the existing puddle and spread out. Ed could feel the warm liquid on his arm and seeping into his clothes. Ed had had blood on him before, but it was always his own blood or the blood of an enemy. Never the blood of an innocent girl.

Kael had reached bone now. The girl was unconscious by this point, but Ed could still see the free flowing blood, smell the metallic scent of the precious liquid, and hear the dagger cutting its way through the bone. Ed felt the hot bile at the back of his throat. Some made its way through the gag and joined the blood on the floor while Ed was forced to swallow the rest. He could feel tears in his eyes. The girl was dead, he knew that. Even if she wasn't at the moment, he knew she would be soon. She was lying right next to him, and he couldn't save her. How could…how could this man be so cruel? What was his purpose behind this? Did he even have one? Was he truly this insane as to not care about the life of an innocent little girl who obviously thought of him as a friend?

"Truly beautiful," Kael said. He made a few more cuts, unaware that he was soaked in the girl's blood. Reaching into the girl's chest, he pulled out her heart. "So very beautiful." He held the heart only an inch from his face. He caressed it for a moment before kissing it. "Do you see it?" he asked Ed holding the heart close to Ed. "Isn't it beautiful? This…this is what I need to bring my daughter back…my precious little girl."

Kael stood and walked to the shelf containing the fourteen other hearts and gently placed the newest heart on the end. With one last kiss, he walked back to Ed and removed the gag. Ed opened his mouth to shout at the man, but instead, the bile resurfaced.

"Alright, Kate," Kael said as he untied the girl, "you can go home now. We're done." She, of course, remained still and silent. "Too tired? They always are. I know, I know, it's an exciting thing. Don't worry. You can rest here as long as you like. Let me take you in with the others."

He picked up the poor girl and carried her beyond the door with the other bodies. Ed could hear him speak a few more words to her before returning.

"Why are you doing this?" Ed asked weakly.

"For Elizabeth, my little girl. So sweet and precious. She didn't deserve to die."

"What does killing innocent people have to do with your daughter?" Ed snapped.

"Killing? No, I've never killed anyone. I don't like death. There's too much of it. That's why I could never make a Philosopher's Stone. Did you know it requires human souls to make it? But Elizabeth didn't deserve to die. Kate's a lot like her. They were best friends. So sweet of her to still visit. I'm glad she was able to help."

"You aren't making any sense!"

"No? Elizabeth didn't deserve to die. Kate's the one that pushed her in the river, but I was never mad at her. She didn't mean to. But I want my Elizabeth back. So, I'm making a Philosopher's Stone. Human transmutation won't work without it. I'm sure you know that already. But I don't want to kill. No, Elizabeth didn't like killing. Did you know it requires human souls to make it? The Philosopher's Stone. It requires human souls to make it. But I don't want to kill anyone. So, I decided not to. It requires human souls, but that doesn't mean I have to kill anyone for them. Did you know the soul is in the heart? That's what my mother told me. So, I don't kill. I just collect people's hearts. Once I have enough, I can make my very own stone."

"You've killed fifteen people! A person can't live without their heart! Once it's gone, they're dead!"

"Dead? No, no one's dead. They're sleeping. But they sleep so long. Sometimes I have to make them leave, but they're still sleeping so I throw them into the river. That way they can go back home. I'm almost done now. Do you think twenty will be enough?"

"Bastard! You're insane!"

"Ah, you're just jealous that Kate got to go first, but don't worry. It's your turn now."

Kael picked up the dagger from the floor and stood over Ed. He reached out with the dagger to rip off Ed's shirt when…

"Get away from my brother!"

Al rammed into Kael sending him flying across the room. He dropped the dagger which barely missed Ed's arm.

"Al!"

"Are you alright, Brother?" Al asked as he quickly untied Ed.

"I'm fine," Ed said standing on unsteady legs, "but he just killed a little girl! He's completely insane!"

"Look out!" Al shouted. He pushed Ed out of the way, and Kael slammed harmlessly into Al's armor.

"I won't let you get in my way!" Kael shouted. "I don't need you! You don't have a heart!"

Edward transmuted his automail into a blade and slashed at Kael's flesh arm, hoping he would back down. Kael stared at the dripping blood for a moment before turning angrily to Ed.

"You've taken human life before, haven't you?" Kael asked. "I can see it in your eyes!" Ed swung out in rage making a fresh cut on Kael's arm. "Damn you! You're just like all of them! Give me your heart now! It'll be the one good thing you've done with your life!"

Kael lunged at Ed with the dagger that Ed hadn't even noticed he'd picked up. Al stepped in front of Ed to protect him but was quickly pushed away by Kael's incredible strength. Kael was headed straight at Ed's heart. Reacting purely on instinct, Ed swung the blade. Kael fell to his knees as the blood sprayed from his neck. Perhaps it was his own imagination, but Ed could swear that the man was staring at him with pity in his eyes. Even as he fell dead to the ground, his eyes remained on Ed. Ed was covered with the blood of two lives, but he could finally relax for at least a little while.

8888888888

Wow, um, yeah, I kind of feel a little insane now. Well, uh, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. My vote probably doesn't count, but even though I'm the one that wrote it, it kind of left me speechless. Guess I didn't know I could be so insane. So…yeah, hope you enjoyed it. You'll find out how Al died in the next chapter, and then it's back to the present for the parentalness in the next. Until then.

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	11. Chapter 10

So sorry for the long wait! I blame it on writer's block. I just couldn't seem to write this chapter which really sucks because it's such an important chapter. I think I really messed it up. It's also way too short for my liking, but I guess beggars can't be choosers. At least I managed to get it done. I think the problem is that the last chapter ended up really different than what it was supposed to so then the idea for this chapter was harder to work with. Oh well. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Note:** Everything in _italics _is a flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

8888888888

"_I'm glad you're okay, Brother. That could have ended a lot worse."_

Edward was sitting alone next to the river a short distance out of town. It had taken a lot to convince Alphonse to let him leave by himself, but he'd already recounted the events to the military, and he needed time alone to think.

"_I couldn't save her, Al. She was right next to me, and I couldn't save her!"_

"_There was nothing you could do."_

In truth, Al hadn't let Ed leave. He had tried to stop him, but Ed was too quick. Now, though, he was starting to wish that Al was with him. He had needed time to think, but now his mind was working overtime, bringing up all of the horrible memories.

"_You've taken human life before, haven't you? I can see it in your eyes!"_

Yes, it was true. He had killed. There was Majihal and Mugear just to name a couple, but the death toll wasn't high, and the reason was always self-defense. It was the one that wasn't that haunted Ed. Little Amanda, only four years old. Yes, it had been an accident, but Ed was the one who had transmuted the rock. It wouldn't have rolled if he hadn't. It was completely his fault.

_"It's so good to see you, Kate."_

Right, the girl's name was Kate…Kate…Kayt. Ed had been pushing the memories away ever since Kael had said the girl's name. Why did that have to be the girl's name? It could have been anything, but no, it was Kate. And now, there was no holding back the memories.

"_Hi! My name is Kayt!"_

"_Come on! It'll be fun!"_

"_And you call yourself an alchemist."_

_"You can't use your imaginary friend as an excuse so you won't get in trouble!"_

"Right," Ed mumbled, "Kayt's not real."

"Are you so easily swayed?"

Ed jumped up and spun around. Breathing heavily, he frantically looked around, but there was no one. He knew he had heard someone though.

"Just my imagination," Ed said quietly. "It was nothing."

"There you go again with that nonsense."

Ed looked in every direction. No one.

"Kayt?" Ed asked, a slight tremble to his voice. The voice was older, but it was unmistakably Kayt's.

"Yes?"

Ed spun around, and this time, there she was. She was exactly the same as the day he had left, right down to the clothes. The only difference was her age and height. She was a teenager now, but she still held her childlike innocence. There was no mistake about it, it was definitely Kayt.

"Kayt?" Ed asked again. "No, but you're not…"

"Supposed to be real?" Kayt offered. "Do you honestly believe everything you're told?"

"But I…"

"Went to Wentworth, I know. Cruel little trick Al played, huh?"

"Trick?"

"Al and Winry…they're the only ones who ever met me, right? I never went to your house. Your mom never saw me, did she? How could she honestly know whether I'm real or not?"

"Makes sense…but then why?"

"It's just a guess, but you said it yourself."

"I did?"

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, but you did say it."

"You're going to have to explain that one to me."

"Honestly, Ed! Don't you remember? It was that night you spent the night. You were telling me about how your father left, and you thought it was your fault because you heard your name mentioned. Well, my theory is, Al heard it too. He blamed you and wanted revenge."

"Al's not the type."

"Can you be so sure? I mean, look at what happened when you cut Winry's hair. He didn't exactly stand up for you, and then, he told everyone at school that lie about you. You do remember that, don't you?"

"I..."

"Exactly! Wonder what else he's got up his sleeve."

"Look…I know Al…I'm closer to him than anyone else, especially you! He would never do anything like that!"

"Ah, but what happens when you hold a book too close? You can't see the words anymore."

"This isn't the same thing!"

Unlike their last argument where both kids had gotten angry and ready to fight, this time, Ed was the only one who lost his cool. He curled his fists and only barely resisted punching her while Kayt, on the other hand, wore a smug smile comparable to Roy Mustang himself.

"Oh? How so?"

"People and books are two very different things!"

"Not really. Where do you think the phrase 'I can read you like a book' comes from?"

"…Why are you even here?"

"I wouldn't expect you to notice that I left Resembool. You were too busy trying to bring your mommy back."

"H-how-"

"I know a lot more than you think I do, Ed."

Kayt walked over to the river and just stared into it. They didn't speak, and Ed couldn't be sure of just how long they stood there. It was Ed who finally broke the silence.

"I should go," he said. "Al's probably worried."

"Wouldn't surprise me. That's all you ever do to him, isn't it? Make him worry?"

"_Why did you go off on your own like that, Brother?"_

"_Like I knew what was going to happen."_

"_But you always do that!"_

"_It's not a big deal."_

"_Why do you always have to do everything on your own? You could have been killed!"_

"_I wasn't though, was I?"_

"_Only because I showed up! You always try and do everything all by yourself, then you get in trouble, and I have to get you out of it! You don't have to do everything yourself!"_

"Wonder if he's still mad…" Ed murmured.

"You're better off without him."

Ed sent her an angry glare.

"Really," she said, "you are. Think of how much more you could do without him holding you back. I bet he blames you for everything. You don't need someone like that pulling you down."

"Shut up!"

"Brother!"

Ed turned around to see Al running toward him. Al, of course, didn't show any emotion, but he was obviously worried.

"_That's all you ever do to him, isn't it? Make him worry?"_

"Were you fighting?" Al asked.

Ed was confused for a moment. Kayt had bolted as soon as Al had shown up so how did he know? It took a minute for Ed to realize that he had transmuted his automail arm into a blade.

"N-no," Ed stammered. He searched his mind for something to say. He knew it wouldn't end well if he brought up Kayt now. "I just thought I heard someone."

"Well, we should go now before anyone gets worried."

"_You're better off without him."_

Ed's mind filled with Kayt's words. It was true. All he ever did was make Al worry. Truth was, maybe Al was better off without _him_. It was _his_ fault that Al was trapped in that suit of armor. Everything that had ever happened to them was _his_ fault. Everything that he should have been punished for, every idea he had, Al was the one who always took the blame whether he wanted to or not. All it took was a quick thought. 'Maybe Al would be happier dead. Maybe he should have died that night.'

And before Ed even realized what he was doing, the seal was broken, and Al was dead.

888888888

Weird, all of that happening, and my favorite line was Kayt's line about holding a book too close. So deep. Very strange for me to write. Yeah, well, that's it. Probably not as dramatic as it should have been, but I was having a really hard time with it. Once the writer's block goes away, I'll try and go back to fix it. But for now, I hope you liked it. I just remembered that the entire idea for this fanfic was based off of the time that Al said, "It doesn't matter what we do, we'll never be the ones in control." Just felt like mentioning that. The parentalness starts next time! See you then!

Oh yeah, I just remembered that I didn't do the review thanks in the last chapter. I'm too lazy to do them this time so I guess I'll just thank everybody at the end.

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	12. Chapter 11

So, so, so sorry that it took so long to update! I've been so busy with school lately. I hate senior year! Good news is, I graduate May 23 so the updates should become more regular again. I've made you wait so long for this update that I'm not going to bore you with anything else so here it is, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, you should know by now. Why am I still doing this?

88888888888

The hospital lobby slowly became fuller as the rest of the group entered and gathered around the two that were already there. Hughes greeted each one, but Roy remained in his trance. Hawkeye, as always, was the first to pick up on this.

"Sir?" she asked quietly. Breda and Fuery noticed that something was up and turned in Roy's direction. Havoc, however, was too busy flirting with a nurse who was yelling at him for smoking in a hospital.

"Yeah, about that, something really strange happened," Hughes offered when it seemed that Roy wasn't going to speak.

"Strange?" Breda asked.

"Strange like what?" Fuery continued.

"Well, first you should know," Hughes said a touch of pain in his voice. "…Alphonse…is dead."

"Dead?" Havoc practically shouted, his attention now fully on the situation.

"But he can't be dead!" Breda said equally as loud. "He's a suit of armor!"

"He can still die," Hughes said. "His blood seal was broken, meaning his soul was no longer attached to the armor."

"But…but who did it?" Fuery asked. "Who broke the blood seal?"

Silence. Hughes' gaze shifted downward. He could feel the eyes boring into the top of his head, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them the identity of Al's killer. Roy didn't seem anymore willing to talk.

"Sir," Hawkeye directed at Roy, "who killed Alphonse?"

"…Edward."

Everyone gasped. Not only had Roy actually used the boy's name instead of just calling him Fullmetal, the context it was used in was more shocking then saying that Major Armstrong was actually a woman.

"That can't be true!"

"Talk to him yourself if you need proof," Roy said bitterly. "Maybe you'll be able to get something out of him. Not that there's much guesswork. He's crazy."

"That's a bit harsh," Havoc said.

"No, it's the truth. Check the hospital records if you don't believe me. He spent four years in Wentworth for seeing a person that wasn't really there. A four-year-old girl was killed because the hallucination told him to do it. They released him, but it seems that maybe that wasn't the best idea. I only wonder how he managed to slip his way into the military without one person figuring it out." Roy finished without ever once looking at the others.

"Can you be so sure that he isn't better?" Breda asked. "Maybe it was all just an accident."

"When I went to see him a few minutes ago," Hughes said softly, "he acted like there was somebody else in the room." Roy's attention finally moved from the floor to Hughes. "I was trying to get some information out of him or at least get him to talk a little more. After a bit, he seemed like he was loosening up and was about to talk, but then he looked off to an empty space on his right, mouthed something, and went back into his shell. He wouldn't talk after that. The nurse went in shortly after, and she said it seemed as if there wasn't even a person there anymore. It might be best if you go see for yourself."

888

In the hospital room, Edward was staring off into the space in front of him, not really seeing anything. Kayt slowly walked into his view and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What were you about to tell him, Ed?" she asked with a cruel look in her eyes. Ed showed no signs that he'd heard her. "Were you going to blame me? You always blame me."

"It's always your fault," Ed said in a voice that was barely no more than a whisper. That didn't matter to Kayt though. She heard every word.

"My fault! How is it ever my fault?"

"You tell me to do it."

"But I'm not the one that does it. I didn't _make_ you cut Winry's hair. You did it yourself. I didn't _make _you transmute that rock. You killed her. I didn't _make_ you kill Alphonse. That one I didn't even _tell_ you to do anything. You did it because you wanted to. Deep down, you _wanted_ to do all those things. I didn't make you do anything so how, pray tell, is any of it _my_ fault? No answer? It's because you know you're the one at fault so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop blaming me!"

"I didn't want-"

Before Ed could even finish his sentence, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc walked in. Ed glanced angrily at them for a moment before he turned back to where Kayt was, only to see that she was no longer there. He avoided eye contact with them all and drew back into his shell. He knew they must of at least heard the end of their conversation. He knew by the look on their faces. Hawkeye was calm as usual, but Breda, Fuery, and Havoc were startled and seemed like they wanted to be anywhere but in that room.

"Edward," Hawkeye said knowing she'd be the only one of the group that would actually be able to talk to Ed. Ed showed no signs of listening. "Who were you talking to?"

"When?" Ed asked quietly. Ed being quiet scared the other three more than hearing Ed shout at somebody that wasn't there.

"Just before we came in," Hawkeye said. "You were saying you didn't want something. Who were you talking to?"

"…I wasn't talking to anyone. You're hearing things."

"Really?" Hawkeye asked skeptically.

"Really."

"Let's say I just let that slide for now, but then, you have to return the favor. Tell me what happened in Maldin."

"Nothing happened."

"Don't give me that, Ed. What happened to Al?"

"He died."

Hawkeye sighed angrily. She knew she wouldn't lose her cool like Roy had done, but Ed was being much more difficult than usual, if that was even possible. She moved her hand closer to the gun at her belt, but Ed didn't even flinch. He knew it was an empty threat.

"Come on, Chief," Havoc piped in, "all you have to do is tell us what happened. You're not going to jail or anything. Least that's what the lieutenant colonel told us before we came in here. No body, no murder. That's how it goes."

At this, Ed looked outraged which startled everyone, including Hawkeye.

"So even if it hadn't been me, no one would be punished for killing him?" Ed asked finally bringing his voice higher than a whisper.

"You should be thankful," Breda said.

"Thankful? Thankful! So I should be thankful that I live in a country where a murderer can so easily be allowed to go free?"

"Did you want to go to jail?" Hawkeye asked with a raised brow.

"…No," Ed said bringing his voice back down.

"Then be thankful. Things could be a lot worse off. Personally, I think the loss of your brother is enough of a punishment, although since, as you just admitted, you're the one that did kill him, maybe that shows that you didn't care about him as much as we thought."

"Lieutenant," Havoc said, "maybe that's bit harsh?"

"If he didn't want harsh words," Hawkeye said still using the same biting tone, "he would have responded to kind words. Now, Edward, tell me. Is it true? Was the love we saw between you two all just an act? Did you really care so little about him that you killed him?"

Edward's hands curled into fists to stop their shaking, and he finally let a tear fall. One was followed by an unstoppable stream of tears. The three behind Hawkeye took a step back. It was so unlike the Ed they were used to seeing. The Ed that almost never cried. The Ed that seemed so strong and unbreakable. Now, they could finally see him for what he really was, a regular teenager.

"So did you really care?" Hawkeye said. She wouldn't let up on her stinging words until she had completely destroyed the shell around Ed. If there were even a tiny portion of it left, he could easily fall back into it.

"…I killed him _because_ I care," Ed said through tears.

"Explain."

"I don't…I-I can't…"

"Explain."

"He's better off dead! He couldn't eat! He couldn't sleep! He couldn't even feel! I couldn't let him keep living that way!"

"So what was all that about returning him to his body? That was all just a lie? After all this time you've spent searching for the stone?"

"We were never going to get the stone. It was a hopeless cause…He should have died that day we tried to bring Mom back. He's better off not having to be around me…No…I should have died that day…He's not the one I should have killed…"

"Ed," Hawkeye said a bit more softly but with a slight warning tone. The conversation was veering in an unsafe direction. She pulled on his shoulders and made him lie down on the pillow. "I want you to go to sleep. Some rest will do you good right now."

Edward didn't protest. The four turned to leave, and just as Hawkeye was about to shut the door, Ed spoke.

"Please…please don't tell Winry…about any of this. Not now, at least." Hawkeye looked at him quizzically. It was as though Edward had read her mind. She had just been thinking of telling Winry the situation so she could care for Ed (as it was growing increasingly obvious that Ed couldn't currently care for himself). "Her grandmother is very sick right now. Please don't tell them. They don't need anything else to worry about right now. Please don't tell."

"I won't," Hawkeye said sadly. Winry needed to know, but she understood the reason for not telling her just yet.

"Promise," Ed demanded.

"I promise. No one will tell her until her grandmother is better, but that's as long as we're keeping it a secret. She deserves to know."

Ed seemed satisfied and shut his eyes. The group made their way back out to the lobby where Roy and Hughes were still waiting.

"Did you find out anything?" Hughes asked eagerly.

"A bit," Hawkeye said. This grabbed both men's attention.

"So why did he kill Alphonse?" Roy asked.

"Guilt…for trapping Alphonse in that body. He seemed to think that Alphonse would be happier dead."

"Happier dead?" Hughes asked doubtfully. "Seems to be a bit of an oxymoron if you ask me."

"I think he feels really regretful about it though," Havoc said. "By the time she brought him out of his shell, he was saying that Al wasn't the one that he should have killed."

"If someone doesn't watch him, he might become suicidal," Breda said.

Roy sighed. "We should get in touch with that mechanic of his then."

"No," Hawkeye said forcefully. "I promised him we wouldn't say anything about this to her."

"Why?" Roy asked.

"Her grandmother is sick," Fuery said. "They're already stressed enough as it is."

"Does that mean that one of us will have to take him?" Hughes asked.

"Not me," Havoc said. "I'm horrible with kids."

"Me too," Breda agreed.

"I don't think I could stop him if he tried anything," Fuery said.

"I definitely want to help him," Hughes said, "but I also don't think it'd be wise to keep him around Elysia in the state he is now."

"I'd take him," Hawkeye said, "but my apartment's not big enough for another person."

"Guess that means there's only one person for the job," Hughes said.

Everyone looked at Roy. His eyes widened.

"No!" Roy shouted. "No way am I taking care of that brat!"

"You're the only one that can," Havoc said, a slight smirk on his face. "You've got that nice house all to yourself, and you're forceful enough to stop him if he tries anything."

"No!"

"You know him better than the rest of us, sir," Hawkeye said also finding the situation amusing.

"No!"

"I think it'll be good for you," Hughes said giving his friend a pat on the back. "You need to learn more about kids."

"I can't take care of a teenager! Especially a suicidal one! He'll need to be watched every second of the day!"

"You only need watch him in the evenings," Breda said. "Just bring him to work with you everyday, and we can all take care of him."

"Besides," Fuery said, "it's only until Winry's grandmother gets better. Then they can take him."

"You're all serious about this, aren't you," Roy asked disbelieving. "You really want me to take care of a psychotic, suicidal brat?"

"Wouldn't say that around him if I were you, sir," Hawkeye advised.

"So it's decided then," Hughes said happily. "Soon as Ed's released from the hospital, he'll move in with you."

"Nothing's decided!" Roy shouted.

Everyone merely laughed.

888888888

As you can see, the parentalness is _finally_ starting. I wrote most of this chapter right after I got back from prom, and I was at a friend's house. A very distracting friend who has a certain hallucination named after her. You know who you are. My point is, the flow might be a bit off because of this, but overall, I'm happy with this chapter. I promise that I'll do my best not to make you wait so long for an update again. It'll definitely be easier after graduation. Until next time!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	13. Chapter 12

Yay for another update! And you didn't even have to wait long for it! I'd been planning to update over the weekend, but I was just too sick to type. I'm still sick, but not as bad. I didn't even get out of bed Saturday. Stupid cold…Anyway! I hope you enjoy the update! Finally, some Roy and Ed interaction!

Also, if you like one-shots, I've got a new story up called And I Quote. I'm writing a bunch of one-shots with any genre or pairing based on quotes I find or people send to me, and I update it every week. Check it out!

Disclaimer: Uhh…Yeah, the disclaimer well is dry. I don't own anything. Let's go with that…yeah.

8888888888

Roy stared at the sleeping figure in the bed, his new responsibility. Sure he'd taken care of the boys on occasion, but only ever in small ways. The most he'd ever done on a larger scale was bring Ed some medicine when he was sick. Otherwise, the boy could take care of himself…so how had it come to this?

Ed turned and made an unhappy sound in his sleep. Roy felt pity for the boy, something Roy knew he hated. Perhaps he wouldn't mind it under the circumstances? One thing Roy did know for sure was that there was no way Ed had been in a right state of mind at the time. Roy wasn't sure who he felt more pity for, Al for being the victim, or Ed for the emotions he must be feeling right now.

But what's done is done; there's no way to change it.

"What are you doing here?"

Roy jumped a bit. He hadn't realized Ed was awake.

"Just came to check on you," Roy said calmly. Yes, he was nervous about telling Edward about his new living arrangements, but he wasn't about to show him that. "How're you doing?"

Ed raised an eyebrow. The colonel was acting uncharacteristically kind. "Be a lot better if everyone would leave me alone."

"Doubt that." Roy didn't let himself think about what would happen if Ed was left alone now. Ed only glared. "So no shouting contest today?" He only barely contained the short joke.

"We both know you didn't come in here just to talk. Say what you wanna say and leave."

"Alright," Roy said putting on his usual smug face, "if you really want to know." This only angered Ed further. Roy was beginning to think he liked Ed better in the shell. "Everyone, myself included, feels that it wouldn't be a good idea to let you live by yourself right now-" Roy raised a hand to stop Ed from cutting in, "and since you obviously don't want to let your mechanic know anything right now, I've been given the responsibility to watch over you. You'll move in today as soon as you're released."

"No way am I living with a bastard like you!" Finally, a glimpse of the old Ed.

"You don't think we'd let you stay anywhere on your own right now, do you? What was it you told Hawkeye? Al's not the one I should have killed? Was that it?"

Ed lowered his head in guilt but didn't remove his stare from Roy. "But why you?"

"Trust me, I didn't volunteer. No one else could. I don't believe we asked Major Armstrong if he could. Would you like me to ask? I'm positive he wouldn't mind. So who would you rather stay with, me or him?"

Ed mumbled something that Roy was sure wasn't very polite. Ed knew Roy's only intent was on making Ed say that he wanted to stay with him. "…You."

"Well then, I suppose I should be going now. The guest room needs some work."

"You're awfully cheery," Ed said, a hint of accusation in his voice.

Roy froze. Had Ed just accused him of not caring about Al's death? Had he really come off that way? He churned the thoughts around in his head, searching for just the right words to say. If he really was to be in charge of Ed, it was time to turn the parental switch on. Just acting as superior officer and subordinate wasn't going to cut it anymore. Not now, anyway.

"Ed…"Roy said slowly, testing the name. This wasn't Fullmetal in front of him, it was Ed. "Don't assume that just because a person isn't crying that they aren't mourning. All people handle death differently. Everyone that knew Al is sad. We've just lost an important member of our team, but time isn't going to stop for us. Everyone's mourning, but we're also worried about you. I don't know if you meant what you said, but we can't take any risks. We don't want to lose another one of you."

Roy turned and left the room to let Ed rest and think. Hughes was waiting on the other side of the door.

"I'd say you handled that very well," Hughes said with a grin as they walked down the hall. "Didn't know you had such great paternal instincts."

"I think I said it more for myself," Roy answered. "It's true that we're all acting rather cheery. Has our time in the military really corrupted our hearts and minds so bad that we don't even mourn long for the ones we care about?"

"You know," Hughes said, "you can't really help Ed all that much if you come unhinged yourself. I know just the thing that will help!" Roy groaned as he knew what was coming next. In the next second, he found a very familiar face in his own face. One thing was for sure, no one would ever forget what Elysia looked like.

888

"Ready to go?" Roy asked Ed.

Ed didn't answer. Instead, he shuffled reluctantly to the door. Roy followed close behind and led him out to the car where Ed plopped down in the passenger seat. Roy took the driver's side and started what he was sure would be a very quiet drive home. Every now and then, he would glance at Ed. Ed never reacted. He just simply stared out the window in a trance-like state. The ride remained uneventful.

"Here we are," Roy said as they pulled up to a one-story house with a weathered fence around the yard. "This is your new, temporary home."

"This isn't home," Ed grumbled as he got out of the car. Roy chose not to answer. Instead, he grabbed Edward's suitcase and led him inside.

Ed looked around the first room they entered. It was a living room. There was a couch and chairs sitting around a coffee table in the middle of the room. On one wall, there was a fireplace, and on the opposite wall, there was a giant book shelf. Other than that, the room was fairly empty, but what else would be expected of a single man who was hardly ever home. To the left was an archway that led to a kitchen, and straight ahead, next to the book shelf, was a hallway with three doors. After giving Ed a minute to take everything in, Roy walked toward the hallway. Ed followed silently.

"The room on the left is the guest room," Roy said signaling to the door. "That's the room you'll be using. The room on the right is mine. The room straight ahead is the bathroom." Roy set Ed's suitcase down in front of the door. "Make yourself at home."

"Never would have imagined a colonel living in such a small house," Ed said as he picked up his suitcase.

"Suits me fine. What do you want for dinner?"

"Drop the nice act already," Ed said with a glare. "You're no good at it."

"Edward," Roy warned, "just because we're in my house doesn't mean that I'm not still your commanding officer. You could maybe try to show a little respect."

"Then I quit. There, you aren't my commanding officer anymore."

"Fine, but I'm still an adult, and you're just a kid so you still have to show respect."

"Bastard." Ed walked into his room and slammed the door before Roy could say a word.

"Silly me," Roy sighed, "what was I thinking? Edward show respect to anyone? Never."

888

"Dinner's ready," Roy said through the door.

"Not coming."

"Yes, you are." Roy pounded on the door.

"I'm not hungry!"

"I know you are. You haven't eaten anything all day." Roy opened the door which he had made sure couldn't be locked. Ed was sitting in bed with an alchemy book. By his red eyes, he looked like he'd been crying for awhile.

"Go away. I told you I'm not hungry."

"And I told you you're lying."

"How would you know?"

"Because you're always hungry." Ed cursed his stomach for taking that moment to growl. "See?"

"I'll eat tomorrow. I don't want to right now."

"I didn't ask if you wanted to."

"Get out!"

Roy barely dodged the book that was thrown at his head. He calmly picked it up and set it on the foot of the bed.

"It'll still be there if you change your mind," Roy said as he left the room. As soon as the door was closed, he sighed heavily. "Why me?"

Roy was about to sit down and enjoy his dinner alone like he usually did when the phone rang. He groaned a bit and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked irritably.

"Yo, Roy!" came the voice of Hughes. "How's your first day playing the parent going?"

"You couldn't have waited to ask me that?"

"Hey, I was just curious to see if you're still sane."

"It's only been two hours…two hours that he's stayed in his room for, I might add."

"Lucky you. So have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"You mean about Wentworth? I'm not sure what to do. He's obviously not better, but…"

"I know, it's hard to just send him away like that. What do you think is best?"

"Honestly, I don't think sending him back will do much good. It obviously didn't help the first time. I think the best thing right now is to just watch him and keep a close eye on him. If things get worse, we'll reconsider."

"Sounds good to me! Hey, I have to go now. Elysia's calling. Good luck with Ed!"

Roy hung up but didn't move for the moment. He glanced at the doorway to Ed's room.

"I wonder if I made the right choice…"

8888888888

Strangest thing happened to me in this chapter. Normally, once I sit down and start writing, I finish the chapter in one sitting, but it took three this time. It was kinda writer's block but kinda not. I knew what I wanted to write, I just didn't want to write it. It was weird. Anyway, I meant to get this chapter up yesterday, but I got one of the Fullmetal Alchemist novels and yeah…it didn't get posted. But I hope you enjoyed it. I promise something will actually happen in the next chapter! Until next time!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	14. Chapter 13

Wow, I just realized I only responded to one review last time. Whoops…I'll have to make sure to respond this time. Anyway, welcome to the next chapter! I tried to get it up on Friday, but my computer decided it didn't feel like cooperating with me and then there was that weird error thing yesterday. On the plus side, graduation is this Friday so updates will start coming closer again! And, like I said, something will actually happen in this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'd only own Fullmetal Alchemist if I lived in Wentworth.

88888888888

The night remained uneventful, and morning quickly came. Roy slowly opened his eyes as a stream of light made it into the room. He lay there for a moment before glancing at the calendar. He didn't know whether to cheer, sigh, or groan.

He had reason to cheer because he didn't have to go into work for four days. The sigh was for Hughes. Every year, Hughes and his family would drag Roy with them for their annual vacation at a cousin's lake house in the east. It was a good way to spend a vacation, but Hughes always went overboard with the camera. The groan was for, of course, the extra guest this year…not to mention that with all the excitement the day before, he'd forgotten to pack.

Roy got up to make a simple breakfast of toast and eggs. He set two places and went to wake up Ed. He opened the door to see Ed sprawled across the bed with half the covers kicked off. Some things never changed.

"Time to get up," Roy said, the annoyance from yesterday at having to take care of Ed coming back.

Ed didn't move. Roy sighed and stepped to the side of the bed.

"Get up," Roy said, shaking Ed's shoulder.

"Go…fway…" came the incoherent response.

"Get up so you can eat. We don't have much time to pack."

"Pack?" Ed asked, opening one eye.

"We're going with Hughes and his family during my vacation time. Now, get up so you can pack."

"Never unpacked," Ed said into his pillow as he closed his eye.

"Good, that gives you more time to eat."

"Don't want to."

Roy bit his tongue to contain his anger. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours, and he was already sick of Ed. How long was he going to be forced to watch the kid?

"Up!" Roy spit out without even trying to hide his anger. He pulled the pillow from under Ed's head. Ed glared but sat up. "The food's getting cold. Hurry."

Roy left before he could fully lose his temper. He went to pour himself a glass of milk and was about to pour another when he remembered Edward's dislike of the stuff. Not wanting any unnecessary drama, he filled the glass with water. He was just sitting down to eat when Ed walked in not looking particularly happy.

"See," Roy said without looking up, "it's not so hard to go to other rooms of the house."

Ed merely frowned as he sat down. Breakfast was mostly quiet until the phone rang.

"Hello?" Roy asked. He finished the last bite of his eggs and set the plate next to the phone.

"Yo, Roy!" came the voice of Hughes. "Hope you didn't forget about our annual trip to the lake house!"

"I didn't. I was just about to pack."

"You tell Ed?"

"He's already packed."

"Great! I'll be by to pick you up at nine so be ready!"

"We will."

Roy hung up and sighed. Four days trapped at a lake house with Ed and Hughes. He was thankful that the ride there wasn't too long as they would be going by car. He went back to the kitchen.

"Hughes will be here in forty minutes so be ready," Roy said.

"And if I don't want to go?" Ed asked looking like he wanted to do nothing more than go back to bed.

"You weren't given a choice. I'm going to pack. Be ready."

Roy glanced quickly at the knife drawer, decided he trusted Ed enough, and left. Rolling his eyes, Ed got up and threw his half-eaten food in the trash. He went to sit on the couch, and before he knew it, he was once again asleep.

888

"You guys ready to go?"

"Almost. Ed fell asleep on the couch. Wake him up while I go get his suitcase."

"Yo, Ed, wake up!"

Edward's eyes fluttered open, and it took him a moment to remember where he was. "What now?"

"Time to go," Hughes said using a much kinder tone than Roy.

"Don't wanna go," Ed said even though he sat up.

"And deny Elysia the opportunity to play with her big brother? Not a chance!"

Edward winced slightly at Hughes's choice of words but didn't let it show.

"Come on, it'll be fun. You can swim."

"Can't swim."

"We play volleyball."

"Hate volleyball."

"We roast marshmallows."

"Too sticky."

Hughes looked dumbfounded. "Well, what do you like to do?" Edward stayed silent. "Well, don't worry. We'll find something."

Roy entered carrying Ed's suitcase as well as his own. "Are we ready now?" he asked looking far more exhausted than a man should.

"Ed's up. Everything's packed." Hughes looked around. "I'd say we're ready so let's go! Gracia and Elysia are waiting in the car. Oh, and Roy, you'll have to sit in the back with Elysia and Ed. Ed, you can sit in the middle."

Ed responded only with a grunt but walked past the two toward the door. They followed. Ed waved slightly when Gracia and Elysia waved at him, and he slid into the middle seat next to Elysia. Roy joined him on the right, and Hughes, after stowing the suitcases in the trunk, took the driver's seat.

"Ready to go?" Hughes asked happily.

"Yeah!" cheered Elysia.

The ride started out quiet enough, but there's only so long that a three-year-old can quietly sit still. Hughes couldn't help but smirk at the identical looks of torment on Ed and Roy's faces as they were forced to play game after game with Elysia over the course of the four hour drive. Both let out a sigh of relief as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yay!" Elysia cheered once again as she scrambled out of the car.

Ed stepped out and looked around. It was just a one-story, wooden house next to part of a lake and surrounded by trees, trees, and more trees. The lake had a small, sandy beach with a dock sticking out into the water. Chained to the dock and pulled up on the beach was a very ancient looking canoe. Close to the start of the beach was a fire pit. All in all, it didn't look that great to Ed.

"You're in the same room as always, Roy," Hughes said as he unloaded the trunk. "One of the other beds in there should have sheets on it. Ed can have one of those."

"Share a room with him?" Ed asked bitterly. "Isn't it bad enough that I have to share a house with him?"

"No complaining," Roy said, equally as bitter. "Unless you want to sleep outside."

"Be better than sharing a room with you."

"Okay, that's enough," Hughes said. "It's only for a few nights. That's the only bedroom with more than one bed so you'll just have to deal." Hughes watched their backs as they walked toward the house. "How did we ever think it was a good idea sticking those two together?"

Ed looked around the house as he was led to his room. He still didn't see anything special about it. It was bigger than Roy's house but not by much. He just couldn't see why anyone would want to spend four days out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Here we go," Gracia said as she opened the door. "Make yourself right at home. If you need anything at all, Maes and my room is right down the hall."

"Thanks," Ed muttered, making sure that Roy heard. If it bothered Roy at all, he sure didn't show it.

"As much as I'd like a break from your attitude," Roy said as he set his suitcase on one of the beds, "don't think that you're going to spend the entire trip locked up in here."

"I believe I quit the military," Ed said also setting his suitcase on one of the beds. "You can't say what I can and can't do."

"For the time being, I'm your legal guardian. I believe that does mean that I _can_ say what you can and can't do."

"I don't need a guardian, and I don't want one. I can make choices fine on my own, thanks."

"If you could make good choices, then you wouldn't be with us on this trip anyway, and I wouldn't be forced to take care of you." Roy turned his attention away from Ed and started unpacking. He could feel Ed's eyes drilling holes into his back.

"Nobody's _forcing_ you do to anything. If you hate me so much, send me somewhere else…or is that why I'm stuck with you? Because everyone hates me?"

Roy stopped unpacking and turned around to look Ed straight in the eye. "No one hates you, Ed. We're all just a little stressed right now, including me…especially me. Everything just sort of happened all at once. Everyone needs time to adjust, including you. You don't have to like me, but do keep in mind that you aren't the only one that's being affected by this. You don't always have to be the center of attention."

Ed turned his back to Roy and started unpacking. "D-dad used to say the same thing all the time."

Roy was startled. He'd never heard Ed mention his father before. He looked at the boy whose shoulders were shaking as if he were forcing himself not to cry. For a moment, he wanted to put his arm around him and comfort him until he felt better, but he forced himself against it. Instead, he returned to unpacking.

"Just know," Roy said without turning around, "if you ever need to talk, about anything at all, I'm here." Roy finished and walked toward the door. He stopped just before leaving and turned around. "Whether you believe me or not, I _will_ listen." Edward turned around to look at him. He studied him for a second before nodding slightly. Roy gave a quick nod back and left.

"Thanks…"

888

Ed was sitting on the beach watching Gracia trying to put up the volleyball net all by herself. Hughes had been helping, but Elysia must have done something _absolutely adorable_ because he'd run off to get the camera and hadn't come back. Ed had been playing with the thought of getting up to help her, but he really didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment. He hadn't slept well the night before, he was forced to get up way too early, and any attempts he made at taking a nap were defeated by the ever watchful Roy who seemed intent on making Ed join in the activities.

"Ed!"

Ed looked around. Everyone was either busy or inside.

"Ed!"

Ed stood up and looked around again. It was a girl's voice, but Gracia was busy and Elysia was nowhere to be seen.

"Ed! Over here!"

Ed looked toward the woods and saw a hand waving him over. He glanced at everyone to make sure no one was watching and ran over.

"K-Kayt!" Ed said startled as he saw who it was. She shushed him and led him a little further into the woods. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're okay, of course," she said matter-of-factly. "How cruel, making you stay with that idiot colonel."

"W-wait…Kayt, you don't have to follow me everywhere. I'm fine on my own."

"Really?" Kayt asked doubtfully. "I can definitely see that. God, you're such an idiot sometimes."

"And why's that?" Ed asked angrily.

"Really, Ed, they don't care about you. Not one bit. But you're letting them get close! Don't you know what happens when people get close? You get hurt! Or, maybe in your case, they get hurt."

"I'm not letting them get close. They're no closer than they've ever been."

"Maybe not the doting daddy and his family, but that other man is."

"Mustang? It wasn't my choice to stay with him if that's what you're thinking! I hate him!"

"Do you now?" Kayt questioned as she started circling Ed. "I don't understand why I always have to explain everything to you…but you sure seemed pretty chummy with him a little while ago."

"Why are you spying on me?" Ed asked obviously annoyed at the circling.

"To protect you," Kayt answered with concern in her voice. "So you never get hurt again like the day your dear old daddy left. I just want to help."

"Help? You're ruining my life!" Ed looked startled at his own outburst at his old friend. He looked down guiltily.

Kayt looked hurt. "Ruining your life? That's what you think? After all I've done to try and help you? If anyone's ruining anyone's life it's you ruining mine! I've spent so much of my life giving up the things I want to do so I can help you! I thought you were my friend!" Tears started forming in her eyes, but she kept her face angry. "Why don't you just go die! See if I care!"

She started to run away, and Ed was about to follow when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here, Ed?" Roy asked. "You need to let someone know if you're going somewhere." Roy noticed how distressed Ed looked. "Is something wrong?"

Ed looked back to where he'd last seen Kayt, but she was gone already.

"No…Nothing's wrong…"

88888888888

Finally! Something actually happened! In fact, a lot happened! Go me! Uh, yeah, anyway, I realized I seem to have a little problem. I've noticed that every time I try to type Roy, instead I type Toy. I usually catch it as soon as I do it, but let me know if I missed one. I've also noticed that I tend to feel the emotion that I'm typing. Like when I was typing Kael, I felt a bit insane, and this time, I feel really sad. This happen to anyone else? Anyway, that's all for now. Until next time!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	15. Chapter 14

School's out! Three months of doing absolutely nothing before I start college! I plan on using that time to finish, yes, finish Breaking Point. You know, in the original plan, this was supposed to be the next to last chapter. It's not anymore. I think it'll hit somewhere in the twenties but not higher than twenty-five. That's just a guesstimate though. I don't have an outline anymore so we'll just have to see.

T-minus five hours to graduation! I'm so nervous!

Disclaimer: -sigh- Don't own…blah…blah…blah…

88888888888

"Wanna play?" Elysia asked Ed who had returned to his spot on the beach.

"No."

"Why not?" She looked genuinely hurt that he didn't want to play.

"Just don't."

"But Daddy said it would be good for you so you should come play!"

"…No."

Elysia looked ready to cry. Ed turned away from her and stared out across the lake until she got bored and left. He sighed. He knew he would hear about that later. The only question was whether it would be from Hughes or Roy. He wasn't quite sure which would be worse. Pulling his knees up to rest his chin on them, he sighed again.

"Ed…" Maybe later wasn't the best word to use. Ed turned to look at who had spoken. To his surprise, it was Gracia. She smiled and sat next to him. He returned his gaze to the lake. "You know, Elysia's pretty upset. She really wanted to play with you. She couldn't even sleep last night when we told her you'd be coming along."

"We played on the way here," Ed said keeping his focus glued to the lake.

"Surely there must be some game you like? Tag? Hide-and-seek?" Ed winced. "Or you could make some sandcastles. Maybe you could show her your alchemy. I bet she'd enjoy that."

"Then make Mustang do it."

"But Elysia doesn't want to play with Roy. She sees him all the time. She never gets to see you." She reached over and started lightly rubbing his back. He stiffened at first but slowly loosened up. "I'm taking Elysia on a nature hike while Roy and Maes go fishing. Do you want to come?"

"…I guess."

"Elysia will be happy to here that. Come on."

After standing and wiping off the sand, she helped Ed to his feet. Not bothering to knock off the sand, he fell into step with Gracia. Ed waited in the kitchen while Gracia helped Elysia into some more suitable hiking clothes. He glanced out the window and saw Roy and Hughes heading toward the lake with their fishing poles, Roy looking considerably happier than he had that morning.

"Just a burden," Ed said to himself. "Like I was to…Al. Maybe…they're better off…without…"

"Are we ready to go?" Gracia asked carrying a very happy Elysia. Edward's gaze snapped away from the window.

"Yeah!" he said, a little too loudly.

Gracia looked suspicious for a moment, but moved the thoughts aside. Elysia ran for the door as soon as she was set down, but let Gracia take the lead until they were on the path.

"Every year when we come here," Gracia said with a smile, "I like to take this trail, first thing. It's amazing how nothing ever changes out here. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah…"

"Cheer up, Ed. You know Al wouldn't like anyone mourning over him. He'd want you to continue on with your life and just remember the happy times."

"I guess…"

"Cheer up! Cheer up!" Elysia chimed. Ed looked at the huge grin on her face. Her grin grew when she noticed he was looking at her. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the trail.

888

"Were they biting?" Gracia asked coming from the trail. Elysia followed close behind pulling Ed along with her. The guys were starting a fire in the fire pit for dinner.

"Fishing hasn't been this good here in years!" Hughes said holding up one of the fish. Elysia released Ed's hand and ran over to see the fish.

"That's not saying much," Roy said taking over the job of starting the fire by himself as Hughes became distracted by Elysia. "We're lucky if we catch anything here."

"So how many did you get?" Gracia asked, taking a seat on one of the logs surrounding the pit.

Elysia stuck her head over the bucket to count. "One…two…three…four…five…six! Six fishies!"

"Six guesses what's for dinner," Hughes said with a chuckle. Everybody but, of course, Ed laughed.

Ed took a seat on one of the logs. Elysia took the spot next to him and started making up a song about six fish. Ed glanced at the woods and vaguely wondered if he could make a break for it without being caught. He decided against it and turned his thoughts to forming an escape plan from the bedroom that night. He hadn't even realized how long he'd spaced out until the smell of cooked fish filled his nose, and he noticed he had a plate in his hand.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves so far?" Hughes asked with a mouthful of fish.

"Yeah!" Elysia said happily. "Me and Mommy and Big Brother went on the trail, and we saw a turtle on the beach! Then, a lizard fell on Mommy's head, and she screamed, and Big Brother had to get it off, and he let me put it back on the tree!"

Hughes chuckled at the image that formed in his mind. "It does sound like you guys had fun."

Roy's face became smug. "It's too bad Ed wasn't with us so he could pull that grasshopper off Hughes's leg. I didn't know a man could scream like that."

Hughes's face became redder than Ed's jacket. He laughed nervously and shoveled fish into his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anything. Everyone laughed. Even the tiniest flicker of a smile formed at the corners of Ed's mouth. It wasn't much, but it was enough to lift everyone's mood considerably.

888

The sun was almost fully down, and the air was starting to get chilly. Gracia and Elysia decided to watch the sunset, and Hughes was putting out the fire. Ed decided that enough was enough, and he was going to get some sleep whether the others liked it or not. Much to his disappointment, Roy decided he wanted to do some reading in bed. Ed had been hoping he could be asleep by the time Roy came in.

"Sounds like you had fun today," Roy said from his bed while Ed looked for a good place to hang his jackets.

"Guess so."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to speak in full sentences."

"I'm tired, let me go to sleep. How's that?" Ed asked as he crawled into bed. He turned his back to Roy.

"Little early to be tired, don't you think?" Roy put his book down. Ed had thought it was suspicious that Roy had opted out of more activities to read. Now, it was obvious that he just wanted to talk to Ed more.

"In case you forgot, you did wake me up early." Ed pulled the covers over his head, hoping that Roy would get the message.

"Eight's not early. I was going to wake you up sooner. You should thank me for letting you sleep that long."

"Thank you," Ed said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

There was a moment of silence in which Ed almost fell asleep. Almost.

"What were you doing out in the woods all by yourself?"

"Exploring."

"Why don't I believe that?"

Ed, finally fed up, sat up in bed and stared directly at the colonel. "Maybe because you're a fucking annoying bastard that can't keep his nose out of other people's business! How's that for a full sentence?"

Ed stormed out of the room, not even bothering to grab a jacket or put on his shoes. He stopped just outside the front door when he didn't hear anyone following him. He glanced toward the beach. The others hadn't noticed him. He took the chance to head toward the woods.

"Nobody hates me?" Ed questioned remembering the conversation from earlier that day. He glanced back at the front door. It stayed shut. "You don't even care enough to follow me."

He disappeared into the woods.

88888888888

Please don't be mad. I know it's short. Way too short. But it seemed like such a good place to end it! Er-hem…Anyway, I hope you liked it despite it's size. Great things come in small packages! Just ask Ed! It seems to be turning into a Hughes and Roy parental fic. When I say Hughes, I mean the whole Hughes family. Yet another thing that's changed without the outline. Hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!

T-minus three and a half hours until graduation! Wish me luck!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	16. Chapter 15

Next chapter time! And it's written with my brand new laptop! Having a laptop means I can type anywhere I want to now so even if I'm stuck somewhere I don't want to be, I can still type! Woo! That being said, I believe it's time to start the next chapter. I've been looking forward to this one for awhile now so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

888888888

Edward ran through the unfamiliar woods for as long as his bare foot could take it. When he finally stopped, he sat down on a tree root and took in his surroundings. Not that distinguishing one thing from another in a forest is ever easy, of course, but nothing looked familiar. Hopefully, that meant he couldn't be found.

"Well, where are you Kayt?" Ed said to himself with a chuckle. "This is the kind of moment you seem to enjoy showing up at." The only response was the hoot of an owl. "Kayt?" Still silence. Ed started to look worried. "Kayt? Where are you? I know you're there. I know you were watching!"

Silence.

Ed started breathing heavier. Kayt was always there when something happened and he needed to talk. Always. So where was she?

"Kayt? You aren't still mad, are you?" Ed asked looking like a frightened child. "I didn't mean what I said. You were right; they don't care." He lowered his voice to a mumble. "If they cared as much as they say, I never would have gotten this far."

Still the only sound was the sound of the forest.

He pulled his legs closer to his body and buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. Nothing was going right. His only family was gone, he was being watched like a hawk, he had people continuously trying to get into his business, Kayt was mad at him, and now, to top it all off, he was lost in the middle of nowhere. Everything was going downhill, and he didn't see any way things could get better.

888

Roy was panicking. He hadn't expected Edward to actually leave the house so he didn't follow right away. After a moment, he didn't hear any sounds coming from anywhere else in the house so he got up to see where Ed went. In the kitchen, he met a simple sight that, under different circumstances, wouldn't have been a big deal, but under the current circumstances, couldn't have been more horrifying. The door was cracked open.

He ran outside and looked in every direction. No Ed.

"What's up?" Hughes asked. Gracia stood behind him with Elysia, looking concerned.

"Did you see him?" Roy asked in full-out panic mode.

"Who?"

"Ed! He's gone!"

"What!"

The next few minutes were complete chaos. Gracia put Elysia to bed and took her post in the kitchen just in case Ed came back on his own. Hughes and Roy scrambled for the lanterns and ran out to the woods, Hughes taking one side, Roy taking the other.

Roy sprinted through the forest, ignoring the pain from the limbs and shrubs that scratched at his clothes and skin. He frantically looked in every direction, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of Ed's blond hair, and wishing that Ed had put on his bright red jacket. He didn't think he'd said anything particularly bad, but still, he felt guilty. He'd never forgive himself if they didn't find Ed.

888

Ed had started wandering around the forest. Every step was forced, and he didn't care where he was going. He was already lost. Occasionally, he'd notice other lake houses nestled in clearings. Once, he even thought of knocking on the door of one to see if anybody was home. He wasn't sure what he'd say if they were though. Only a couple were obviously occupied anyway.

Near one of the clearings, he passed a tent with a couple of children. They waved and invited him over in their story telling. He waved back, but declined their offer, although some part of him wanted to stay and enjoy the rest of the night. But if he stayed, he'd surely be found.

After wandering around for what felt like a couple of hours (but probably wasn't more than a few minutes), he came across a smaller clearing close to the lake. He could make out the silhouette of a roof not much farther away through the trees. A fisherman definitely stayed in that house because the clearing was obviously a fishing spot. Two chairs were set up facing toward the lake. A net was tied to a tree and partially sitting in the water, and three tackle boxes were stacked next to a tree. The top box was open, and something caught Ed's eye. A knife.

888

Roy ignored his pounding heart and aching sides and continued pushing himself as fast as he could go. There was still no sign of Ed. He prayed that Hughes had found him already. There would be no way of knowing that unless he went back, but he couldn't bring himself to stop searching. His instincts told him to keep going.

He passed by several empty houses and some occupied ones. He didn't stop. After some time of this, he had to stop. He didn't want to, but his body refused to keep going. A short distance away, he thought he could hear laughter. He forced his feet to move until he saw two children playing outside a tent.

"Isn't it a bit late to be up," he asked the kids.

"We're gonna stay up all night!" one of the girls said.

"Just like that other kid!" the other said.

"Other kid?" Roy asked wondering how many little kids were in the woods that night.

"Yeah, he was walking around barefoot. We told him he could play with us, but he didn't want to."

"Barefoot?" Something clicked in Roy's mind. "Was he blond?"

"Yeah!"

"Which way did he go?" Roy asked, his energy coming back.

"That way!" both the girls said pointing off past the house.

"Thanks!"

Roy took off in the direction they were pointing before they could even say another word. He still didn't know exactly where Ed was, but at least now he could throw aside the awful thought he'd been having. He'd been scared that Ed might not even be in the woods and had went straight to the lake. He quickly pushed aside the image of an unconscious Ed floating in the lake and pushed himself as fast as he could go.

888

Ed turned the knife over and over in his hands. The handle was slimy from all the objects inside the tackle box, but the metal was cool and smooth. He ran the blade over his fingers. It was sharp.

He fell to his knees and shut his eyes, trying to take a moment to think. The knife stayed tightly gripped in his hand.

Ed tried to follow Gracia's advice. He thought of the good times. …Honestly, there weren't many. None that he could remember in his current state of mind, that is. Every time he tried to bring a new pleasant thought to his mind, a terrible one would invade. His father leaving. Trying to bring his mother back. Kael. Al. Kayt.

"_Why don't you just go die! See if I care!"_

He brought the knife to his throat.

888

Roy could no longer feel the branches swiping at his skin, and he paid no mind to his pounding heart and feet. He knew he was close. He had to be!

He felt his stomach do a flip. He saw yellow. He didn't think it was even possible, but he picked up speed. The branches slapped at his face, and one barely missed his eye, but he continued as though they weren't there. He pushed through the trees into the small clearing.

He froze.

There was Ed alright, but he was holding a knife to his own throat. His eyes were shut, and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Roy took slow steps toward the boy. Startling him now wouldn't be too smart. He reached out for the knife, not even breathing.

"Ed…" Roy said softly as his own hand closed around the handle.

Ed's eyes shot open, and he jerked his head toward the colonel. For a moment, he was frozen to the spot, but that quickly changed to panic. Roy yanked the knife away, afraid that Ed might have hurt himself in his panic. There was blood on Ed's throat, and Roy almost panicked, but it was only a tiny cut. Roy threw the knife away. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Ed's neck. Ed stopped panicking at once. He blinked away his tears long enough to see that Roy was crying. No, not just crying. He was bawling, and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Colonel?" Ed choked out.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Ed," Roy answered through his tears without releasing his grip on Ed. It was as though he thought Ed would vanish if he let go.

"You were scared?" Ed asked quietly.

Roy kept his hands on Ed's shoulders but looked Ed in the eyes. Roy looked like a mess with his teary and scratched up face. "Yes, I was scared. I've been looking for you all night."

"…I thought you didn't follow."

Roy brought Ed back into the hug. Ed didn't resist.

"Never do that again," Roy ordered, although to Ed it sounded more like a plea. "Promise me you'll never try anything like that again."

"…I promise," Ed said and returned the hug.

Neither noticed Kayt standing off to the side, a genuine smile on her face.

8888888888

The end! No, not really. Truth is though, with the addition of an extra line at the end, that was the original ending spot. I think it needs more. There's still too many questions to be answered to leave it there. Of course, if you want it to end there, I can always just add the extra line and end it, but I can't imagine that many people would want that. I know I don't want to end it there. So I won't. Which is why I can still say, until next time!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	17. Chapter 16

I really, really don't enjoy saying this, but…this is the last chapter. For real, this time. There'll be an epilogue, yeah, but it's short. I had really intended for this story to at least hit twenty chapters, but something happened. Not entirely sure what, though. The epilogue will probably go up later today or sometime tomorrow. I kind of feel like crying. I've grown so attached to this story, but here it is, the last official chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

88888888888

It was still dark when Roy and Ed made it back to the house. What had felt like the longest night of Roy's life had been, in fact, only a few hours. But those few hours were exhausting to the both of them. Roy had, for the most part, shut off his brain and was walking on autopilot. Ed was so drained that Roy had thought for awhile that he'd have to carry him the rest of the way back. Neither spoke.

"Thank heavens," Gracia said with tears in her eyes as the two came inside. She wrapped her arms around Ed and ran her fingers through his hair like he was a little kid. He didn't protest. He was too tired.

Roy thought they must have looked a mess. He knew Ed did, and a quick glance into the mirror told him he wasn't any better off. His clothes were ruined, his face looked like he'd had a cat get very upset with him, and he knew that that color red could not be good for his eyes. But they were alive.

Roy watched as Gracia fussed over Ed, her maternal instincts on full force. In a matter of minutes, she had in stripped down to his boxers and was taking care of even the tiniest of cuts she found. To a stranger's eyes, Gracia probably would have looked like Ed's mother getting carried away over a few scratches. Ed looked at Roy, his eyes pleading for help. Roy smiled sympathetically and stepped outside before Gracia could turn on him.

He stood outside for a good ten minutes, finally getting to enjoy the cool air, before Hughes made it back. He didn't look any better off than Roy.

"Did you find him?" Hughes asked, completely out of breath.

"Yeah," Roy answered. He contemplated whether or not he should tell Hughes about Ed's…he didn't even want to think the words…suicide attempt. It was only fair that he knew, but how does one go about telling another something like that?

"How is he?"

"He tried to kill himself." There, plain and simple.

Hughes grimaced but said nothing. It wasn't that big of a surprise. It had been their greatest fear, after all.

"Other than that?" Hughes asked.

"Fine. I stopped him before he did anything. He's got a few scratches from running, same as us. Gracia's taking care of him right now, but I think she might be getting a little carried away."

"She was worried," Hughes answered as he went inside. Roy followed. Ed was nowhere to be seen.

"I sent him to bed," Gracia said, answering the unasked question. "Poor boy's exhausted."

"We all are," Hughes said, sitting down at the table next to the seat Roy had taken. After filling up three glasses of water, Gracia joined them. Roy downed his glass in seconds wishing he had something stronger. "What happened?"

"I told you," Roy answered, slightly annoyed. "Ed tried-"

"No, I don't mean in the woods. I mean, what happened to make him run off like that?"

Roy couldn't help but pick up on the slight accusing tone in Hughes's voice, but after looking at his weary face, he wondered if he'd only imagined it.

"He'd probably been planning it all day," Roy answered. He suddenly became very interested in a gnat crawling across the table.

"So you didn't say anything that might have made him mad, even unintentionally?"

"Look, all I did was ask him why he'd been wandering around in the woods by himself earlier. I was worried. I thought…I thought he might have seen…"

"Kayt?"

"Yeah…"

"It was nobody's fault," Gracia said. "Deep down, we all knew it was going to happen eventually. We're past it now, and it's up to us to help him recover."

"I think we've proven we're incapable of that," Hughes said, swirling around the water in his glass. "Maybe we should think of hiring a professional?"

"I think that's up to Ed," Roy said. "We've already forced enough on him."

With nothing more to say, everyone decided it was time for bed. Hughes and Roy cleaned themselves up a bit first before turning in.

Roy entered the bedroom as quietly as he could. From the moonlight pouring in through the window, Roy could make out Ed's figure curled up in bed. He was already asleep. His deep, heavy breaths gave that away. He looked so peaceful.

'We're lucky to still have him,' Roy thought as he sat down on his own bed. 'If I'd been even a second later…But it's my fault for letting it get that far. He was supposed to be my responsibility. I was supposed to take care of him. If I'd just done my job right, none of this would have happened.'

888

The Next Morning

Ed was still asleep when everyone got up for breakfast. No one bothered him.

"How come everyone's so quiet?" Elysia asked as everyone ate.

"Because Edward's still asleep, dear," Gracia said. Both men kept their eyes on their plates, neither really bothering to eat.

"You should wake him up," Elysia said cheerfully. "Doesn't Daddy always say it's not good to sleep so late?"

"It's okay today," Gracia answered.

"Why?"

"Ed's…not feeling well."

"Is he sick?"

"Sort of."

"Does he need medicine? I could be his doctor!"

"Right now, he just needs some rest so I want you to be quiet while you're inside, okay?"

"Okay."

Hughes and Roy were grateful that Elysia had stopped asking questions. There was never an easy way to describe a suicide attempt to a three-year-old child.

After breakfast, the Hughes family went outside while Roy returned to his room to pack. They'd decided to end the vacation early and leave later that afternoon. No one but Elysia had any objections. They hated having to leave so early, but none of them felt they could have any fun for the remaining two days. The last two vacation days would have to be spent some other way.

Roy entered the room quietly, expecting Ed to be asleep, but Ed's eyes were open. He was lying down and staring at the ceiling. A blink was the only response to Roy's entrance.

"You can sleep longer if you want," Roy said, shutting the door behind him. "No one's going to bother you."

"I'm fine," Ed answered not breaking his gaze. The scene reminded Roy way too much of the hospital room. He started absentmindedly throwing his things in his suitcase. "Going somewhere?" Ed asked shifting his gaze to the suitcase.

"We…decided we're going to leave this evening."

"…So I ruined the trip."

"No!" Roy rubbed his neck. What was he supposed to say?

"Whatever," Ed said, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

Normally, this is where the conversation would have ended. Ed not providing any helpful information, and Roy just trying to avoid a major fight. Both would be happy that it was over and that no harm was done this time. But this time, things were different. Roy cursed himself for it, but he had to try.

"Edward," he said sternly. He closed his suitcase and sat down on the bed, making sure his full attention was on Ed. Ed, startled by the sudden change in tone, sat up and looked at him. "I know I'm not your favorite person in the world. In fact, I don't doubt that you hate me, but right now, you're my responsibility. Right now, I'm supposed to be the parental figure. Not Maes, not Gracia, and not anyone else. I may not have volunteered for the job, but I did accept it so it's time I started acting like a parent. And right now, we need to talk."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay."

His answer was genuine. It was far from enthusiastic, but there wasn't even the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Now," Roy said a bit softer, having already jumped the biggest hurdle, "you have to promise me that no matter what I say, you'll listen. You have to promise that you won't run, and promise that you'll answer me truthfully. Promise?"

"…Promise."

"This won't be easy to talk about, but I need to know. I don't fully believe what you told Lieutenant Hawkeye. Tell me exactly what happened to Al."

"But I did tell her the truth! I told her everything!"

"You promised you'd answer me truthfully, Ed. Just tell me this, was Kayt involved?" Ed looked frightened and startled. "Yes, I remember what happened when you were six. I remember Kayt. Was Kayt involved?"

"Y-yes."

"Did Kayt tell you to kill Al?"

"S-she said…all I ever made him do was worry, and he'd be better off dead…"

"Did you believe that?"

"…N-no."

"Has Kayt ever told you not to talk to any of us?"

"Yes…"

"When?"

"All the time…"

Ed tried to break eye contact, but with Roy's vision fixed on him, he couldn't bring himself to. He started breathing heavier, and his eyes kept darting from Roy to the door and back again. He wanted so bad to run, but he'd promised.

"This one's important," Roy said more serious than ever. "Did Kayt tell you to try and kill yourself?"

"_Why don't you just go die! See if I care!"_

"…Yes. She might as well have…"

"Last question. Who's in control?"

Ed didn't answer. He finally broke the gaze and stared at the sheets he'd been squeezing.

"Think about it."

He left without waiting for a reply. Ed just felt numb.

"Kayt…" Ed whispered.

"Yes?" came response from the corner of the room. For once, Ed wasn't startled by her appearance. He'd known she'd come. He'd wanted her to.

"Sit down," Ed said gesturing toward Roy's bed. Kayt looked startled that Ed was the one giving the orders, but she obeyed.

"Did you want something?" She waited until he was about to answer to speak again. "Oh, and I wanted to congratulate you! I'm so happy that you and Mr. Colonel had a such a great bonding moment last night!"

Ed wondered vaguely for a second if Kayt was bipolar before remembering that he was the one that was supposed to be speaking.

"Shut up, it's my turn to talk." After the initial startle, Kayt huffed and crossed her arms looking rather pissed. "I want to know what your deal is. Why are you always spying on me? Why are you always telling me to do things?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm the one in control."

"_Who's in control?"_

"I've always been the one in control."

"_Who's in control?"_

"And I always will be the one in control."

"_Think about it."_

"No…"

"What?"

"You're wrong. You may have used to been the one in control, but not anymore! It's my life, and I'll live it however I want to!"

"You can't live without me!" Her face scrunched up, and she gritted her teeth, daring Ed to answer.

"…You're not real."

Anger turned to confusion.

"W-what?"

"You're not real," Ed said with more confidence. "Prove me wrong."

A sad smile came across Kayt's face. "I'd hoped I could spend more time with you…but you don't need me anymore."

"Need you?" Ed asked, all anger gone from his voice.

"I wanted to make you feel better after your dad left. I wanted to help you forget him. Things got out of hand."

"You never said if you were real or not."

"I should be going. You were right. You can cope with things fine on your own. Truth is, you're a lot better off without me. You won't see me again."

She smiled one last sad smile and walked out the door. Ed ran over and looked out, but she was gone.

888

"Are we ready?" Hughes asked as he shut the trunk. Gracia emerged from the house with Elysia after checking to make sure nothing was left behind.

"You got everything, Ed?" Roy asked. Ed nodded.

"Guess we should hit the road then if we want to make it home before it gets dark."

"Wait," Roy said, slight urgency in his voice. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Hughes asked, his eyes darting momentarily to Ed who was helping Elysia into the car.

"I think Ed should go home with you."

Ed's head shot up at the mention of his name, narrowly missing the top of the car.

"Why?"

"I think he'd be better taken care of with you." Hughes picked up on the sadness in his voice.

"What do you think, Gracia?" Hughes asked turning to his wife.

She shrugged. "We have an extra bedroom."

"Then I guess-"

"No," Ed said softly. It had been the first word he'd said since his conversation with Roy (and unknowingly to them, his conversation with Kayt).

"What do you mean 'no'?" Hughes asked.

"I want…I want to go home with Roy."

Roy smiled. Not the usual smug smile he kept on his face, or a sad or sympathetic smile. A genuine smile.

"Then, let's go home."

8888888888888

The end. Seriously, this time that was the end. Well, excluding the epilogue, but that will probably only be a few paragraphs at most. Now, I'm tired. It's five in the morning. I've been writing all night. I've neglected eating anything. All in all, I quite enjoyed writing that chapter. Ed called Roy's house his home, and he called him Roy! Happy, happy! Wasn't originally supposed to be a happy ending.

**Important information: **Now, to the number one question of the story. Everyone's wondered about her. It's Kayt. I've had some conversations with some of you about her, but for those that I haven't, here's the deal. Ed had schizophrenia. Shocker? Or were there enough clues? Out of the people I've talked to personally, only one person figured that out without my help (at least, only one said it out loud). Kayt manifested because Ed went into shock about his dad leaving. Her purpose was to try and protect Ed, but she let things get out of hand. Waaaaaay out of hand. I hope that clears up some questions. If you have anymore, I will answer them to the best of my ability. After I get some sleep.

Next time will be the short epilogue and a big thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. Until then!

Equivalent Exchange: I write, you review.


	18. Epilogue

Like I said, short epilogue. It's basically just a summary of what happens after the camping trip. It's also where the title comes from. So, I hope you enjoy. I'll have more to say afterwords.

Disclaimer: I know by this point I don't have to say a disclaimer anymore, but for old time's sake: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

888888888888

First days, then weeks, then months passed. It took time, but Edward slowly started resembling his old self. Sometimes, still, he would cry at night when he thought of Alphonse, and there would be moments during the day when he would seem to shrink back into his shell for awhile, but it never lasted long.

After returning from the lake house, Ed officially quit the military. He didn't need it anymore, but he stayed in contact with all of his military friends.

A week after their return, Hawkeye discovered that Winry's grandmother had never actually been sick. Ed was scolded, all the while mumbling about how he wasn't a child, for lying and was forced to call Winry himself to tell her what had happened. She didn't take it well, and for awhile, Ed was afraid that she might end up like he had been. He returned to Resembool and stayed by her side for an entire month before she started feeling better. Much to everyone's surprise, maybe even Edward's, he returned to Central to stay with Roy.

For a bit, Ed started seeing a psychiatrist to help him through his depression, but quickly decided that Dr. Armstrong (first cousin to a well-known Alex Louis Armstrong) just wasn't right for him and stopped going.

Roy had often thought Edward was amazing when he watched him in his time in the military. He wondered how a boy so small could be so brave, so strong, so unbreakable. He often belittled the boy because, in truth, he thought Ed was stronger than him. Maybe not physically, but mentally. He wondered how someone could go so long and go through so much without ever reaching their breaking point. And then it came to him. Maybe it was because Edward had long been past his breaking point.

But like all broken things, everything can be fixed with a little effort.

88888888888

Well, that's it. That's the end of this story. I want to give a big, ginormous (shut up, it is too a word) thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. Everyone's reviews mean so much to me, and I really enjoyed reading them. Sad to say, but the biggest highlight of my days was opening my inbox to see that wonderful e-mail that said 'Review Alert'. I also want to give a slightly smaller but still huge thanks to everyone that read and didn't review. I don't always review either, but if you read through to the end, thanks a ton. That hit counter is just as nice to see as the review counter. It's because of you guys that this story has almost three times as many hits as my previous most popular story.

I might start to ramble here soon because I really don't want to say goodbye to this story. This story has been big to me. It's the longest story I've ever written. It has the most hits. The most favorites. And, I was actually able to finish it within a decent amount of time. I'd given up on all other stories I tried. After five months, I finished one, but that's it. All in all, this story is special to me, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

Until my next story!

PhantomAlchemist

Equivalent Exchange: Forget equivalent exchange! We have the Philosopher's Stone now! Keep those reviews coming even though I'm not writing.


End file.
